Motherland
by Anithin
Summary: [UPDATED PART 3-NOW COMPLETE] At the end of Suikoden IV, with the unfortunate event that occurred to the bearer of the Rune of Punishment, will he be able to find peace he hoped for and return to his motherland? (Linked to Deona's Emotions of the Heart)
1. Sea of Dusk

Disclaimers: Suikoden IV and its characters are properties of Konami. The songs presented in this story belong to their respective artists. I do not own the rights to any of them or gain any profit from writing about them.

Since Hero4 has no canon name yet, his name is Zaron in this fiction. The ship's name is IL MARE, and the name of the army is Serpentarius. The names of the Queen of Obel and the lost prince mentioned in this fiction for convenience are also my invention.

* * *

**Motherland**

**Chapter I: _The Sea of Dusk_**

Sailing out into the sea of dusk,  
The two of us shall never cross paths again...

Tasogare no Umi, by See-Saw

* * *

A light flashed brightly. El-Eal Fortress began to crumble with deafening noises. The battle ship IL MARE was shook violently on rough waves, sending the ship's crew tumbling with such force. There were many cries of surprise, but the loudest one seemed to belong to Agnes, the tactitian's assistant, who was holding onto the gunwale with tightening fingers, screaming "Lady Elenor! Lady Elenor!" and almost jumping down to the sea if Sigurd and Harvey were not holding both of her arms.

A heat wave spread from the flames sticking out of the windows and cracks on the fortress wall, so hot that it seemed capable of burning down the large battle ship that was just about to depart. Chiepoo the Nay-Kobold uttered a stiffened cry, while Keneth, his back against the mast, shouted.

"It's gonna take us out!"

_I have to do something_...thought Zaron, who was standing on the deck. Even though he did not know whether the explosion was caused by a runic magic, or the malfunction of the fortress' rune cannon; whether it was the doing of Graham Cray, the loser who chose to take everyone with him to compensate for his failed plan, or Elenor Silverberg who wanted to end her life along with Cray.

But there was still a way to save everyone, even if it would cost him his life...

The boy looked down at his tightened left hand for a moment before deciding to hold it up.

"Zaron!" Lino En Kuldes, the King of Obel tried to shout above the sounds of crumbling rocks, but the boy's mind was already set.

"**My True Rune of Punishment!**"

As soon as his voice died out, a brilliant red light soared through the dark sky with shrieking sounds like screams of souls in pain. The light expanded above the sky, blinding everything in sight until all were as red as blood.

There was a loud uproar once more.

When the light faded, where there was once El-Eal Fortress, the southernmost border of the Kooluk Empire was never again left to be seen.

Lino was the first one to turn to where Zaron was standing, and saw only the boy's unconcious body lying limp on the floor.

* * *

_This place again... _Zaron calmly look around into the darkness surrounding him. Now he had gotten used to the realm inside of the Rune of Punishment he saw every time after using its power. The mournful cries were still echoing inside, and the boy knew that his destination was the white glow before him, which would take him to the memories of the past Rune bearers.

He stepped forward, slowly but unhesitantly. The glow he saw ahead seemed to draw closer, but what Zaron felt different from every time was the cries that gradually softened, dissolving into some kind of melody from a music box, soothing him with a strangely nostalgic tune.

There was a white, dim shadow waiting before him. The figure that the boy saw more clearly than the other shadows was the back of a woman wearing white dress, with her wavy blonde hair flowing behind her.

It was then that Zaron had a strange feeling that he had met this woman before, in the outside world.

The woman slowly turned to meet his gaze. Her marine blue eyes, with profound sadness buried deep inside, were very much like the reflection of his own.

"...Merric..." her sweet, sorrowful voice sounded quietly.

But only that made the boy's head turn. Voices, noises, and visions zoomed past him so fast that he was overwhelmed by the confusion. Many of them seemed to have been engraved so deeply in his memories that he could not tell if they were the woman's, or his own.

"Elze...why? Why did it have to be you? I should've been the one to carry this burden rather than you...," he heard a man's voice said ruefully.

"It's all right," replied the voice of the woman called 'Elze' that Zaron had heard before. "What has happened cannot be changed. But I'm so glad that you're still here beside me. I won't need anything more."

_It's all right. Even if I have this rune, even if I have to bear such a burden, we can still be together and share both our suffering and happiness, right?_ Zaron felt as if he heard the woman questioning in her mind.

For a moment there was silence, then cries of a newborn baby and a joyous laughter of the same man.

"Look, Elze! Our son, he looks exactly like you."

"Father, can I see his face?" said a little girl's voice.

"Oh, here's your brother." It seemed that the man turned to speak to the girl, then asked the woman. "Well, Elze, have you thought of a name for him?"

A moment passed, then she replied.

"I think it would be...Merric."

"Merric, huh?"

"It means 'the ruler of the sea,' " She explained. "His eye colour reminds me of the ocean outside."

"Well, yes," The man said with his warm voice. "Merric is a nice name, and it has a good meaning as well."

_I will live to the fullest for this child, for him, for my children, and for everyone I love..._

_Until the day I will have to sacrifice my life for them._

At this point, Zaron felt that his surroundings lightened up into a vision of a room.

A music box on a table in the room was playing softly as the room slightly rolled back and forth with the movement of the waves. There was a blonde-haired woman sitting on the chair in the middle on the room, pricking a needle through a piece of red cloth along the faint pencil lines before pulling a black thread up, and down under the cloth again. Her white, delicate hand deftly continued to sew the cloth, while her eyes concentrated on the work and sometimes took glances of a cradle beside the wall with a smile on her face.

"It's almost done, Merric," she said gently to a sleeping child in the cradle. "Soon you'll have a new shirt to show to your father and sister."

The needle ran through the cloth for the last time, and the thread was cut. The woman lifted the tiny shirt up and looked over it, smiling in content with her work.

But then her smile turned into an anguished expression. The red shirt fell down from both of her hands, which unfolded and then clenched together tightly to fight against the pain spreading over her bending body. She panted heavily for a while before the pain subsided, and raised her left hand to look at mark of the Rune of Punishment on its back with a saddened gaze. She then picked the red shirt up from her lap and got up, making her way to the cradle where a boy not older than a year was sleeping inside, and caressing his light brown hair longingly.

The feeling Zaron sensed in her heart was a particular one he knew so well.

Uncertainty.

She was uncertain of how long she will be able to live with this child, and when will fate tear her apart from him and her beloved ones. Zaron, as well as the other past Rune bearers, knew that a faint premonition of death always lingered around each of them, even though it was uncertain whether the death would come quickly or slowly, and in what kind of situation.

However, the woman shook her head as if to turn those thoughts away. She was spreading the small shirt over the little boy sleeping under the cover when the door was opened.

"What are you doing, darling?"

Zaron turned to look at the man who entered the room as well. The boy noticed at once that he looked exactly like Lino En Kuldes, the King of Obel, and he was also wearing a similar set of plain clothes. The only difference would be that he looked younger than Lino, which reminded the boy of the story that the King of Obel told him on the eve before the assaut on El-Eal Fortress.

_'The Rune you now hold...It was summoned from the ruins of the kingdom fifteen years ago by the Queen of Obel. She was my wife.'_

_So this is the Queen of Obel's memories?_ Zaron wondered.

The woman turned to the man and smiled.

"I've just finished a shirt for Merric."

"Oh, can I see it, then?" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned over the cradle. "They're always nice, the clothes you made for me, Flare, and Merric. Thank you very much, Elze." As he finished the sentence, Lino gently kissed his beloved queen on her cheek.

She laughed slightly, but Zaron could sense a sorrow hidden in her laughter.

"I just feel like making a little something for everyone."

_So that when I'm gone, you and the children will be able to remember me and think of me..._

He replied with another chuckle.

"Well, thank you anyway."

"By the way, where is Flare?" Elze asked.

"Flare? She's watching the sea outside." He nodded to the door. "Our little angel's all excited to see dolphins, telling me to take you and Merric up on the deck to watch them together."

As Lino turned back to see the marine-coloured eyes of the boy he just called opened and looked at him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Well, he really knows when Daddy's going to take him out for a walk. Isn't that right, Merric?" He touched the boy's cheek fondly, making Elze laugh again.

"I guess Merric woke up because of your voice."

"I guess so, too. Anyway, put on the new shirt Mommy made for you and go for a walk with Daddy, okay?" Lino took the shirt from his queen and put it on the boy. Then he lifted his son in his arms and turn to her. "Well then, Elze, will you go for little walk with me?"

She nodded.

"Then let's go." He carried the boy out of the room. The woman closed the lid of the music box on the table, and followed him as well.

It was then that his surroundings changed again. The sunlight reflected on the clear, green watery surface. Cries of seagulls could be heard from afar mingling with the crashing of waves around the ship in the ocean. The breeze with a faint salty odour was refreshing.

As the king and the queen came up on the deck together, the soldiers stationed on various spots of the ship saluted them. A girl about four or five years old, who Zaron assumed was Princess Flare, immediately ran to hug Queen Elze.

"Father, Mother, I saw a dolphin jumped a moment ago!" The girl declared to them with a joyful glee in her eyes. "Let's watch them together!"

"Okay," The woman answered and started to follow her daughter, who was running to the gunwale, but then Merric began to cry, reaching his hands out as if to call for his mother.

"Oh, Elze, I think you'd better take Merric with you. It seems he'd rather be with his mother," Lino told her, so she turned back and took the boy in her arms, asking.

"What about you? Why don't you come and watch the sea together?"

"I'll go later. Now I have to take care of something."

"Okay," she replied and carried Merric to where Flare was standing on her toes, leaning on the gunwale and looking down at the sea. However, now there was a frown on her face.

"That's strange. Suddenly the dolphins just all swam away," Flare said in disappointment.

Elze caressed her daughter's hair soothingly.

"I'm sure they will return, my dear."

The boy in her arms was looking attentively at the rippling in the green surface. His tiny hand reached out as if to grasp the thing he saw moving in front of him in a childish way.

"Stay still, Merric, or else you'll fall into the sea," she warned him, taking a step away from the gunwale.

Meanwhile, Lino En Kuldes, who was giving orders to the soldiers, stole some glances at his queen and children with a wide smile on his face, before he noticed something at the corner of his eyes.

At the horizon, a dark shadow appeared, though so faint that it was barely noticeable.

"Huh? Isn't that a ship?" he said to himself.

The next second, a light flashed brightly from the faraway ship, heading straight toward where Elze and her two children were. The whistle of a rune cannon shell cutting through the air sounded from afar, while Lino only had enough time to spring to his wife and children, using his own body as a shield for them.

"Look out!"

There was an explosion and the ship shook violently.

"Lino!" Elze screamed as she looked up at the king who was bending over her and the two children. His left shoulder was hit by sharp pieces of wood that were torn out by the cannon's force, blood spilling from the wound and soaking his vest in red. Flare and Merric suddenly cried in fright.

"You're bleeding so much..." she said with trembling voice, but he gritted his teeth and answered.

"I'm all right. Just you and the children are safe is enough."

Lino forced himself up, looking to the soldiers around them. Some were also hurt from the impact, but those with only slight injuries immediately gathered to protect the royal family members and wait for an order.

"Prepare the rune cannon. Use fire shells to counter their next attack. Keep watch and see if they have another ship."

"Yes, sir!"

The soldiers immediately ran to their posts by his orders. But after a moment, a rune cannon personnel shouted.

"We're out of the firing range, sir!"

The sentence was barely finished when another rune shell came straight for their ship, this time precisely hitting the rear of the vessel.

"Our helm was damaged!"

It was then that Elze saw another three ships sailing in front of them. She pointed to them and informed Lino.

"There are enemy ships in front of us too!"

He turned to the direction she was pointing and cursed

"Damnit! So they planned for a pincer attack!"

Watching the event in the past from afar, Zaron knew, as did Queen Elze, how critical the situation on the royal ship of Obel was; this ship hadn't been designed for battle. Moreover, as the helm was damaged by the enemy's cannon, they could not turn the ship to counterattack the main fleet at their front, which meant that the people on the royal ship had nowhere to escape. Soon the main fleet would get their ship- an immobilized target- in the firing range...

_So it's finally time, then..._ Elze bowed her head as she made her final decision. She bent down and gently brushed a kiss on the forehead of the girl who was holding her tightly with shaking arms.

"Flare, I love you, my dear."

She stood up and kissed the boy in her arms on his forehead, too.

"Merric, I love you too."

She handed the boy to Lino, who had a stunned expression on his face, and whispered to him.

"Lino, I love you. Please take care of Flare and Merric for me."

She turned and began to walk away, but Lino's arm shot up and managed to grab hold of her hand.

"Elze, what do you think you're doing!"

Elze stood frozen. Lino's hand squeezed her delicate hand more tightly, knowing that letting go of her hand would mean an eternal farewell...

But then she turned her face back to meet his eyes with her own filled with tears, the saddest smile forming on her lips.

"Farewell...my darling...And...my children..."

Elze shook off his hand and ran to the front of the ship before anyone could stop her. Her hands folded together only for a brief moment before she raised her left hand high above her head, with a cry and flaring red light.

"**My True Rune of Punishment!**"

"**Elze, NOOO!**" Lino shouted out at the top of his lungs, wishing he could stop her by his words. But it was already too late...

The crimson ray of light hurled to the fleet and spread, completely decimating them as the Queen of Obel collapsed. The impact sent a large tidal wave crashing against the royal ship, jerking it violently. Everyone on the ship desperately tried to find something they could grab hold on. Zaron turned his gaze just in time to see the boy slipped out of Lino's arms, while the king was unable to seize him back without letting go of his daughter's hand due to the limits of his severely injured left shoulder. The boy fell down through the gap in the destroyed gunwale with no one capable of helping him in time...

And then, a thought suddenly flashed in Zaron's mind...

Now he remembered them all: the woman cloaked in white he saw in his dream, the sweet voice saying a sorrowful farewell, the scream cutting through the air, and the sensation of the heavy, salty water pulling him deep down, until a hand pulled him up again.

"Mother..." the boy spoke softly, finding himself at a loss, just before he felt that the world around him darken into blackness...

* * *

As he opened his eyes to the sound of closing door, the first thing he saw was the wooden ceiling of his bedroom in the IL MARE. The boy tried to pull himself up in a sitting position, but he found that his whole body was aching and in a state of strange numbness that he could barely move even a single finger, the mark of the True Rune of Punishment on his left hand feeling as if it was on fire.

There were voices of many people quietly speaking in front of his room.

"How is Zaron's condition, doctor?" He could hear Lino's voice asking.

There was a silent for a while. It seemed that the 'doctor' was thinking for a good answer in his mind.

"His pulse is very weak, and his body is in a very fatigued state as well," Doctor Yu replied.

"And how will you treat him?" Lino continue to asked.

"About that..." he began to hesitate. "I'm afraid to say that I don't know. Even if I know his condition, but if the cause of it is the side effect of using the rune's power, I don't think that any medicine is capable of treating that."

"But there's nothing wrong with him, is there?" Tal interrupted. "Every time he used the power of that rune, he would faint. But when he was awake, he'd be fine as usual."

"I don't think 'fine' is the correct word," the doctor argued. "I don't know about when he used the rune's power when he was with you, but for the last three times he unleashed its power at such a large scale, he was definitely NOT fine. Even though he tried to keep his condition a secret from everyone, I, as the doctor who examined him, knew how much his health had deteriotated, from both using the rune's power and working too hard."

Yes, not only Doctor Yu knew, Zaron himself knew as well that his symptoms at this moment were very much different from the previous times. Perhaps this time he had used the power of the rune beyond his own limit.

There was silence once more, before Millay asked in a trembling voice.

"T-then...what will become of Sir Zaron?"

Doctor Yu let a long sigh.

"I'm afraid that, if his condition turns worst, he won't be able to make it back to Obel on our return trip."

The boy calmly listened to those words, but the people outside his room were very much in turmoil at hearing them.

"That can't be! You mean he's dying!" Tal raised his voice.

"That's impossible!" Keneth said as if he didn't believe his ears.

"Doctor Yu, I think you should be able to help him somehow," Trishtan spoke so quickly that he forgot his usual cough. "What about the medicine you gave me? Every time I feel sick, I just take your medicine and then I'll be fine in no time. Won't it work for him?"

"Err...I'm afraid that the medicine only works for you, Trishtan," Doctor Yu answered evasively.

"So there's no way of helping him?" Jewel asked.

"I'm afraid there is none," the doctor replied grimly. "I've tried my best, but every doctor's abilities has their limits."

"Does 'tried your best' mean that you're just going to let him die!" Tal retorted.

"That's enough!" Lino warned him. "Arguing in front of his room won't do any good. It'll only disturb him."

At his words, everyone immediately agreed to keep their voices down. Lino sighed and asked the doctor again.

"Then, can we visit Zaron?"

"I...think that'll be all right," replied Doctor Yu. "However, at least please enter his room in groups of small numbers and keep quiet., Don't stay for too long or disturb him. Oh, and one thing, I cannot guarantee the effect of the rune on himself or anyone else. "

Zaron heard some footsteps withdrawing from his bedroom door, before he heard Flare asked worriedly.

"Father, will Zaron be..."

"At any rate, we should visit him first," Lino broke off the conversation, but then Setsu immediately interrupted.

"You shouldn't, Your Majesty! I can't let you and Her Highness be at risk. The rune is too dangerous!"

"He saved OUR lives, Setsu!" Lino argued sternly. "If it hadn't been for him, we would have all been sunken with this ship!"

"But you're the King of Obel, Your Majesty, and Princess Flare is your only heir. I can't let another tragedy occurred to the Royal Household like that incident fifteen years ago. Never again!"

"That's enough, Setsu." Flare stopped him. "I'm going in anyway. Like Father said, he had saved our lives, and..." her voice began to tremble. "I don't want to feel sorry like that time, when Mother was gone but we were unable to do anything. Not anymore..."

"Flare," Lino called his daughter worriedly as she was sobbing quietly. "It'll be all right. I hope that we will be able to help him somehow."

Inside the room, the boy could only listened in silence, staring listlessly at the ceiling with an anguished expression.

_My father...and my sister..._

At last he learned about his family as he had wished since he was an orphan in Razril, but the knowledge, instead of bringing him joy, provided only sadness, deep in his aching heart.

Even though they had not yet known he was his lost son and brother, they still forged a bond with him and cared for him so much, as if he was one in their family. If they knew that their son and brother was still alive, but at the same time was going to die soon, would the sorrow not be thousand fold?

The door opened before Lino's tall figured entered the room, followed by Flare. The boy immediately turned to look at them.

The two visitors seemed to be stunned for a moment as they see him awake and looking straight at them. Lino was the first one to ask.

"Oh, you're awake?"

Zaron nodded in response. Then he turned his face back to the ceiling and decided to speak.

"I've been awake since Doctor Yu left my room, Sire."

The answer clearly hinted both of his visitors that he had heard everything that was said in front of his room.

As a result, the King of Obel could only bowed his head and said softly.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say that," Zaron replied. "I was the one who decided to use the rune's power, and I don't feel sorry at all that my decision has saved everyone."

"But...but it shouldn't have end this way," Flare said, trying to make her voice as calm as possible.

Lino sighed.

"Zaron, you're so young. You still have a long road ahead of you. I shouldn't have forced you to carry such a responsibility. If only I had thought better, you wouldn't have been involved in this war, let alone risking your life for every one of us."

"People are born to die someday; it's only a matter of time," the boy gave his reason. "At least if I, as the rune bearer, could trade my life for protecting other people's. My death wouldn't be meaningless..." Zaron swallowed something he felt obstructing his throat before continuing. "...just as Queen Elze had done in the past."

Both Lino and Flare's expressions turned into surprise.

"You knew?"

The boy nodded.

"I've seen her memories in the rune."

Lino cast his eyes downward.

"So, you've seen the incident on that day, too?"

Zaron answered by nodding again. The king of Obel let out another sigh.

"It was all my fault, that I couldn't protect her and Merric."

"Queen Elze didn't blamed you at all," the boy spoke the feelings in his heart. "As for Merric, your youngest son, if he were alive, he would probably understand that you had done your best to save him. If I were him, I would be happy and proud to have parents who loved me that much."

Lino managed to force himself a sad smile.

"It'd be great if Merric were alive and understood as you said."

_Perhap, this was enough._ Zaron bit his lower lips, forbidding himself from speaking more. This would be as much as he could tell his real father without revealing the truth.

He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them up and spoke solemnly.

"Sire, there is something I would like to request from you, one last time."

"Don't, Zaron," Flare protested. "Don't say last. You can't be dying. Your condition might not be as bad as Doctor Yu said."

"I know my condition better than anyone, Milady," Zaron calmly argued. "Like Doctor Yu said, I'm going to die soon."

As she fell silent at his words, the boy turned to Lino again.

"Would you please promise me that you will do what I request, no matter what it is?"

After Lino forced himself to nod, Zaron continued.

"Before I die, please set me adrift in the sea."

"What!" the King of Obel exclaimed in surprise. "Why do you ask for such a thing!"

"So that when I die, the Rune of Punishment won't be able to choose someone on this ship as its host. Even though I couldn't prevent another person from bearing the rune, at least I wouldn't want someone I know, or someone around me to carry this burden after me."

"But how could we do such a heartless thing!" Flare retorted. "Zaron, I'm sure there must be a better way. If only we think together..."

"But we're running out of time," the boy said calmly before meeting Lino's eyes. "You've promised me, Your Majesty."

The King of Obel said nothing. Flare took hold of her father's arm and pulled softly, seeming to beg him not to.

"Father..."

But finally, he nodded slowly.

"So be it, if that is what you wish."

The boy gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you."

However, Lino turned his back to Zaron as if he could not bear to look at the boy.

"A king cannot take back his words. I will go and order the crew members to prepare a boat for you."

Stepping to the door, Lino En Kuldes opened it and left. Flare watched her leaving father before turning to meet Zaron's gaze worriedly, her lips parting slightly as if to say something.

But then she closed her mouth, turned around and followed the king outside, leaving the boy with silence again.

* * *

However, Zaron wasn't alone for long. Shortly after Lino and Flare left, his five friends from the Knight Academy in Razril: Tal, Keneth, Paula, Jewel, and Snowe came to visit him.

"Zaron, you're not thinking of going out to die at sea, are you!" Tal was the first one to speak as he entered the room.

Zaron nodded instead.

Tal was taken aback for a moment. Then he raised his voice.

"Are you crazy!"

"Don't, Tal," Keneth stopped him.

"Zaron knows what he's doing that for, and we should respect his decision," Paula spoke quietly.

So Tal could only lower his head and kept his mouth shut as Zaron looked up and meet the eyes of his elf friend with a weak smile.

"Thank you, Paula."

"Zaron, but why do you intend to go alone?" Jewel asked. "If you're leaving here, let us go with you like that time."

He turned to the Na-Nal girl.

"Thank you, Jewel. But this time I can't let anyone go with me, in order to prevent the rune from destroying anyone's life."

Upon hearing this, the four of them fell silent for a few moments. But then Snowe, who had been silently crossing his arms and leaning against the wall without saying anything all the time, unfolded his arms, approached Zaron's bed and kneeled down beside him.

"Then, what about someone who has nothing else in his life like me, Zaron?" He asked softly.

The expression on Zaron's face turned into that of surprise. He could only whispered quietly.

"Snowe..."

Snowe looked into his eyes and continued to speak.

"A traitor who could betray even his friend and homeland deserved to die. But you forgave me and saved my life even though I was the cause of your exile. Now I have nowhere else to return to, so I will go with you to repay for all the guilt I've done to you, and to return your kindness. I'm not afraid of the rune's power. If I were to be the next rune bearer, then I would be able to feel the suffering you've felt before. It would be a just punishment for me."

Zaron sighed.

"Someone who has realized his fault is forgiven, and shouldn't receive punishment anymore, Snowe," he said gently. "I know you've been through a lot of bad things, and that was enough."

Snowe silently listened to his words with a calm expression, but there was grief in his eyes. Zaron managed to give him a weak smile.

"Anyway, thank you, Snowe and everyone. I'm so glad to just know that there are people who care for me."

* * *

His five friends returned at last after they knew that they could not talked Zaron out of his decision for sure. But after his close friends, several groups of other comrades and ship members who were worried about him visited him one after another. There were so much of them that he could barely recall them all.

As much as he remembered, some people managed to keep their calmness such as the Pirate Queen Kika, and two of her closest subordinates, Sigurd and Hervey, who came in with Dario and Nalleo. As usual, she spoke very little to him with her cool voice, although Zaron could tell from the look in her eyes that she was probably thinking of the tragedy that occurred to Edgar, her lover, and her friend Brandeau.

Next was the former Vice-Commander of the Gaien Knights in Razril, Katarina and her magic instructor, Konrad, who remained calm as well. Katarina apologized to him again for what she had done and told him how great it would be if someone like him could be Commander Glen's successor and their leader in Razril. Zaron, not revealing that he knew her true relationship with Commander Glen, encouraged her by saying that he was sure she would be a very good commander for sure.

After they left, there were Agnes, Elenor's pupil and Tanya the librarian, who, strangely, came together without ever bringing up a subject about 'Lady Elenor' as one of their frequent heated debate during their visit. Agnes, probably having somewhat gotten over the disappearance of Elenor, thanked him for granting her master's wish to settle things with Cray, and talked about her future plan of going to the Scarlet Moon Empire to further her study. As for Tanya, she thanked him for giving her a chance to meet Elenor, and said that she knew she wasn't suitable for being a tactician, but perhaps she would be a historian and wrote about this war instead.

Then there were three of his personal bodyguards (or so they seemed that way,): Millay, Gretchen, and Helga. They did not talked much about his final decision. Although Zaron could notice that Millay's eyes were red as if she had been crying, he couldn't say anything to comfort her more than, "don't be sad."

However, some of his visitors seem unable to hold back their tears, including Chiepoo the Nay-Kobold. The sight of the future-great-merchant crying also made the other two Nay-Kobolds, Narkul and Champo, cry as well.

Rita, Rene, and Noah, the three girls who had given Zaron a good luck wooden amulet before the attack on El-Eal, also cried so much that Millay heard their weeping from outside the room and had to opened the door to warn them about Doctor Yu's words.

Rakgi, who came with his mother Rikie, cried as well, though not so much. Rikie calmly requested that Zaron bring her with him, insisting that she wasn't afraid at all to be the rune bearer, very much like what Snowe had said before.

And, surely, Zaron tried to give her a smile and replied. "Mrs. Rikie, I think you should stay with Rakgi and watch him grow up. I'm sure your husband would wish you to live happily with your son, rather than bearing the curse of this rune."

Funghi, Kevin and Pam could not come as they have their shops to tend to, so they sent him a special lunch cooked from fish catched by Ugetsu and Shiramine instead. But, still in pain, Zaron couldn't bring himself to eat much.

In the afternoon the flow of visitors seem to lessen a bit, but it was partly due to the fact that the three bodyguards began to screen people before they could enter his room.

Some visitors who were not allowed to visit him were Schtolteheim Reinbach III, his servant Micky, and Charlemagne, who Zaron didn't even know when or how he became the beloved friend of the son of the lord of Middleport. The very reason they were banned was essentially because Reinbach shrieked loudly in a nearly-castrato pitch, calling him "My dear frieeennnddd!", as soon as he came up the stairs.

Gau was disallowed as well for a similar reason, except that he shouted "Ugaaaa! Alllllll!" instead.

The two pirates, Jango and Brec were turned down at the door after a heated argument with the three of Zaron's bodyguards. Zaron understood that Brec's body odour wasn't pleasant at all, and was so life-threatening that it could make him die sooner than he was supposed to, even though he was already short-lived.

Jeane, the beautiful rune master was one of the people Millay absolutely refused to let into his room. As for this mysterious cool beauty, the boy didn't know the reason why. But at least he felt somehow relieved that he was spared being alone in his bedroom with the scary rune master...

However, people who were allowed to visit in the afternoon were Desmond, Louise, Tov, and Haruto, who had been on the ship before. After that were Selma, the elven swordswoman, and Axel, son of the Na-Nal Island Chief. Doctor Yu came to check his condition again with Carrie. He also apologized for not being able to save him. The boy consoled him by saying that he did his best, and he was always grateful for every time the doctor had treated him. Ramada, having been badly injured just shortly before, still had Akaghi and Mizuki supported him into Zaron's room. Unfortunately, they could not talk much as Ramada had to return and take a rest too.

Somewhat unbelievably, Millay allowed Setsu to visit him, even though she had given much thought if the caretaker of the Palace of Obel would say something that hurt Zaron's feelings.

At first Setsu seemed hesitant, then he said to the boy defensively.

"It's not that I hate you or something like that. I was just valuing about the safety of His Majesty and Her Highness above everything else."

Zaron replied him that he understood, and he didn't hate or feel angry with Setsu at all. He thanked Setsu for everything, adding, "Please continue to take care of King Lino and Lady Flare."

Setsu looked quite surprised to hear that, but he returned without realizing what the boy had in mind.

Next was Aldo, who brought a somewhat-unwilling Ted with him. Thus, when the three were in the room, Zaron and Ted remained silent almost all of the time, and Aldo spoke for the most part in order to keep the conversation going on. He thanked Zaron for letting him on board the ship and then wished him 'good luck,' without thinking that the boy had how much time left. However, Zaron just smiled back weakly like he did to everyone.

After realizing that Ted wasn't going to speak for sure, Aldo finally left. But as soon as Aldo was outside, Ted turned to the owner of the room and spoke quietly.

"I respect your decision."

Zaron nodded in response, somehow astonished to hear Ted said that.

"Thank you."

Ted was speechless for a moment, and then he continued.

"And...I hope that someday I could be as strong as you."

With that, the boy who bore the Rune of Life and Death stepped out of his room.

However, regardless of how the three bodyguards carefully screened the people visiting him, there seemed to be some weirdos left undetected. They were no one else other than the two mysterious creatures in the forbidden room which Tov couldn't remember building, and Zaron had no memories of taking them on board this ship at all. It seemed to be the first time that Mao and Nao left their cultivation room together and appeared in his room with the creepiest get-well presents: two baskets full of...mushrooms and mints.

"Hey...have some of my mushrooms," Mao was the first to speak with his shaking, horrifying voice. "They will...make you...get better...Heh heh..."

Zaron only managed to open his mouth silently in order to protest, when Nao said with the equally shaking, horrifying voice.

"No...don't...don't touch...his mushrooms...They must be poisonous...Have my mints instead...They will...make you...get...even...better...Heh heh heh..."

The basket full of mints was brought before him, nearly sticking into his face and choking him with its pungent smell. But then Mao swung his basket of mushrooms, pushing Nao's basket away and marking the start of their quarrel.

"My...mushrooms...are...better...than...your mint..."

"No...My...mints...are...better..."

"My...mushrooms... are...the best..."

"No...My mints...are...the best...and...better...than...your...mushrooms..."

"My...mushrooms..."

"My...mints..."

Fortunately, his three bodyguards overheard the commotion before they started a war between the Mushroom Army and the Mint Army right now and here in his bedroom. Millay and Gretchen came inside and dragged Mao and Nao out, handing them over to Helga, who grabbed them both by the scruffs of their necks and took them to where they wouldn't be able to disturb the leader of the Serpentarius anymore. Millay then apologized to Zaron again and again.

"I'm really sorry, Sir Zaron. I didn't see when they come into your room at all."

"Well, it's...it's all right," Zaron found himself breathing more easily. What had happened made him reach a conclusion that perhaps the two mysterious creatures could really make themselves invisible or walk through walls.

Even Keen generously left the confession box to hear his confession for the first time, and, probably, last time. However, the thought of confessing after he had been visited by Mao and Nao wasn't very intriguing for Zaron. He didn't know if Keen, as the judge this time now that the boy was to be the one to confess, would punish him if he spoke ill of someone.

"You have done well by coming here...err...actually you didn't come. This time it's me who came for you, isn't it?" Keen recited the script he had spoken every time, stealing glances at his note frequently. "In this room, you may confess what is in your heart...Well, of course you can, since it's your room anyway. Confess, and accept proper judgement."

"Actually, you didn't have to say all of that, Mr. Keen," Zaron said. "I've heard you say those lines in the confession box a hundred times over, I think."

Keen only gave him a dark look and continued reading.

"Would you secretly inform me about anyone on board this ship who you think is causing problems?"

Zaron paused for a moment, weighing in his mind whether he should speak or not. There was a long list of names racing in his brain. Some of which were Mao and Nao, for trying to poison him just a while ago; Reinbach III, for being too narcissistic and taking baths in the women's bathroom; Micky, for the story he shamelessly wrote in the newspaper; Bang, for cheating on his customers by putting only white balls in the lottery; The Lo siblings and Haruto, for not helping with any work at all; Jango and Brec, for telling everyone around that he was their underling, and a lot more...

Anyway, if he could forgive Snowe, there would be no one he couldn't forgive, would there?

"I think...everyone causes problems to someone, even I do sometimes. So I shouldn't complain," he tried to give the most neutral answer as possible.

Keen nodded slowly, moving on to the next question.

"Then, would you tell me what you think of Zaron?"

"Are you asking me what I think of myself?"

"Well, yes. Or would you like me to ask you what you think of Millay after hearing someone say that all she talked about was you? I could do that," Keen winked at him knowingly.

Zaron found himself blushing at once.

"N-no. The first question is okay."

"Then, answer."

"Hmm..." It took the boy a long time before he could give the answer. "I'm myself, and that's all."

"Finally," Keen suddenly looked happy now that it was going to end. "Quietly confess the things you wish to atone for, or all the things that you are thankful for."

"I am thankful...for all the good things everyone on this ship has done for me," Zaron spoke from his heart. "But I'm also sorry for all the troubles and sadness I might have caused to anyone."

_And, I'm most terribly sorry that I can't tell my family the truth, since it will only sadden them even more..._

"Then, I shall pass judgement!" Keen raised both of his hands high in the air and paused dramatically, staying still in that position for good ten seconds that left the boy's pulse very much upset.

"You're forgiven!" Keen shouted and threw confetti all over his bed, an act which made Zaron let out a sigh in relief. Now he finally understood everyone's tension when they were waiting and hoping for him to give a nod in the confession box, and he hoped he wouldn't have to go through it again. "That's all, boy. Glad to have judged you. I hope you've found a peace of mind now," Keen said shortly and left his room.

A long time passed until there seemed to be no more visitors. Zaron, thinking that he probably had some time alone, closed his eyes and intended to take a rest.

But as he was about to drift into sleep, the boy heard the sound of the door being opened and closed again.

The unexpected last visitor for Zaron was Princess Flare...

She stepped to the side of his bed while he was silent, waiting for her to speak.

Their gaze met for a long time as Flare slowly opened her mouth.

"Zaron...I..."

Her voice trailed off. Only her marine blue eyes, brimming with tears, seemed to voicelessly tell everything she wanted to say to him, mesmerizing him not to say anything as well. For the next moments, their locked eyes seemed to be the only way they could communicate.

Then, she suddenly knelt down and gentle brushed her lips on the boy's cheek.

Zaron was frozen, his widened eyes staring at Flare as she stood up. Now tears were streaking down on the face of the Princess Heir of Obel, whom Zaron saw was always strong.

She wiped the tears out with the back of her hand, whispering softly before turning her back to him.

"I'm sorry..."

Then Flare strode out of the room without any more words, and without letting Zaron say anything.

Confused, the boy couldn't force himself to sleep anymore. He could only stare at the ceiling aimlessly, until evening came and Lino brought him his dinner, telling him that the boat was ready.

Zaron forced himself to touch the food that the three cooks specially made for him as his last meal on the ship, but again, he couldn't bring himself to eat much like the last time.

Finally, the boy pushed the plates away, turning to Lino, who was looking at him worriedly. He managed to give the King of Obel a faint smile and said:

"Let's go."

* * *

Lino supported the boy up on the deck where people had gathered to send him off. It was twilight. The sea of dusk appeared dark, deep purple under the orange and red sky. Bright rays of light bathed everything they touched in gold and made the ripples on the water surface glittered, while the other sides, untouched by the light, were covered in dark shadows, like a painting of contrast which combined both elements of light and darkness in it.

Faces of different people on the ship were looming around him: friends from his childhood, people who fought together with him for their ideal. The boy tried to meet all of their eyes with a warm smile, which, however, looked sad at the same time. Many people reached out their hands and touched his. Some squeezed it for a moment as if to tell him not to leave. But no one dared speak. There was total silence except for the sounds of crashing waves.

The last person Zaron saw standing closest to the boat at the rear of the ship was Princess Flare. She remained silent, bowing her head and refusing to look at him all the time as Lino took the boy to the small boat with a pair of oars, and some sacks: one made of leather and filled with drinking water, and the others contained various kind of dried food.

Zaron looked at the things in the boat in wonder, but then the King of Obel explained.

"At least I wanted to have these things prepared, just in case that you're all right, so you'll be able to find a way back on land."

Even though he didn't think they were necessary, the boy didn't protest. His only answer was:

"Thank you."

Lino didn't say anything in response, and asked another question instead.

"Zaron, will you promise me one thing?"

Now, Zaron was the one remaining silent.

"If..." Lino continued, "...you manage to survive, please promise me that you will return to me, okay?"

The boy could only bow his head, his lips pressed together hesitantly.

Up until now, he wasn't sure if he would survive, and even if he thought he did, he wasn't sure if he should return to the people he knew. It was uncertain if and when an unavoidable misfortune would occur, and he might cause people who cared for him more sufferings. He might even caused one of them to be the one to carry the burden of the rune after him.

"If you can't, it's all right," Lino said gently as he was sure Zaron wasn't going to give an answer. "Thank you for all your help."

And then the King of Obel suddenly embraced him, so tightly that he was taken by surprise. He heard the older man whisper softly beside his ear.

"Sometimes, I even fooled myself into thinking that you were really my son." The voice was so shaking that the boy wouldn't have imagine it belonging to Lino En Kuldes, the strong King of Obel who had never expressed his sorrow openly even once.

Zaron tried to hold back his own tears as he forced himself to speak.

"I respect, and love you as my father, too."

A small sigh escaped Lino's lips before he lowered his arms, patting Zaron's shoulder lightly with a forced smile on his face.

"Thank you for trying to make this old man happy."

Then the King of Obel set the boy down on the boat, speaking to him for the last time.

"I'm not going to say 'goodbye,' because I don't want you to leave, and I want you to return someday, so..."

Zaron felt Lino's hand touching his hair, caressing it soothingly just like when he was a small child.

"Good luck, Zaron. May we meet again."

The boy secretly bit his lower lip in silence, unable to give an answer. Then he heard Lino's voice telling the crew to release the boat, and he could feel that the chains supporting the boat were being lowered slowly and silently. No one said anything; there were only clatterings of chains and never-ending waves.

At last, the boat touched the water surface and was freed from the chains that bound them to the ship. It then drifted with the waves, moving away from the anchored IL MARE, drifting into the wide ocean where there was only an unfathomable depth of water, and the sky that spread covering it in all directions.

The boy looked up at the sky above the sea of dusk, with violet at its center, lightened into a faint tinge of azure blue, yellow, orange and deep scarlet at the horizon. His lips parted slightly, whispering a quiet farewell heard by no one.

"Good bye, everyone..."

Then he finally closed his eyes, obeying the calls of his weakened body. As the boat drifted away, the boy, too, drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep, sinking into a long dream which lasted as long as it seemed to be eternity.

* * *

Sailing out into the sea of dusk,  
The two of us shall never cross paths again...

A golden light falls into the sea, the wind has paused  
The two of us, frightened, hear only the light crashing of water

I've forgotten my path completely, what I believed in to make it this far  
Leaving in me only enough kindness to say goodbye

No matter how many waves crash down as I cry out to my memories  
I can never return to the shore you were on

With only the dusk in their embrace,  
The waves of days past are already deep at the ocean's bottom  
Knowing no sadness, dreaming blue dreams, fast asleep.

The light of an unknown town flickers beyond the dark waters  
Back when the flowers of paradise seemed so very close

If I had crossed over one final distant wave at that time,  
Would I have reached the shore you were on?

Sailing out into the sea of dusk,  
The two of us shall never cross paths again  
And the nights of falling asleep looking into your lonesome eyes will disappear.

Tasogare no Umi, by See-Saw

* * *

A/N: My first fan fiction for Suikoden IV. The whole story gradually found its way to my head after I've seen the rather-unsatisfying good ending of the game, mainly answering the doubts I have in mind for the ending (about the hero's identity as the Prince of Obel and why he was set adrift in the boat,) and featuring what I expected from the good ending.

This fan fiction is originally written in Thai and already finished, three chapters long. I'm working on the translation of the remaining two chapters. I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors or unsuitable words used. I think I still have a lot to learn at translating and writing fiction in English. All comments and advices will be very much appreciated.

Many thanks to various topics and informations at suikosource, to Dark Master for recommending the song for the first chapter of the story, and ultimately, to all readers.


	2. One Promise to Keep

**Motherland  
****Chapter II**: **_One Promise to Keep_**

There's a ship out  
On the ocean  
At the mercy of the sea  
It's been tossed about lost and broken  
Wandering aimlessly  
And God, somehow you know that ship is me  
There's a lighthouse in a harbor shining faithfully  
For this sinking soul to see  
That someone out there still believes in me

When You Come back to Me Again, original soundtrack from FREQUENCY

* * *

Lights from houses in Razril reflected on the dark, rippling water surface. At the end of a small pier, Snowe's shadowy figure was sitting alone, his gaze trailing the surface of the sea until it reached the horizon. He knew there was a solitary small boat drifting somewhere on the ocean, without any destination and unable to know if its only passenger were dead or alive.

It had been two weeks since Snowe returned to live in Razril after the declaration of the restoration of the Kingdom of Obel, and the foundation of the Islands Federation. Regardless of how happy everyone seemed to be as they applauded and cheered in the celebration, it was only an act to encourage the citizens after the war, for in the minds of the comrades who had fought together on the IL MARE, the true hero who had led them past all obstacles for this freedom wasn't with them anymore.

After the celebration, everyone who used to be in Razril continued on with their lives. Katarina now was the commander of Razril knights, which had declared independence from the Dukedom of Gaien. Konrad became the magic instructor at the Knight Academy once again. Keneth was still a knight, and soon to be promoted the position of the vice-commander, as Katarina said that she needed a reliable assistant like him. Jewel was still a knight as well, while Paula, her elven friend, decided to return to the elven community in Na-Nal with Selma. Tal still lived in Razril, but he had already resigned and become a fisherman under the guidance of Shiramine.

As for Snowe, he chose to abandon his noble status altogether, and intended to live as a normal citizen for all his life. He was very grateful for being forgiven and allowed to live here again by Katarina and the townspeople. However, at the same time he also felt uneasy, knowing that a weak person like him had no way to return their kindness.

_I'm no different than before..._ Snowe thought hopelessly.

He was always weak; now the boy finally brought himself to accept this truth, even though it still hurt him sometimes, especially when it reminded him of all the past events he did wrong. ็He had thought that the all-knowing fate was just in carrying out its duties by guiding Zaron to Lino En Kuldes and people who gave him loyalty and friendship, while Snowe sank lower and lower until he had nothing left and was alive at this very moment because of Zaron's kindness.

But now, the boy began to think that fate wasn't fair anymore. What happened to Zaron who could forgive even the lowest kind of people like him, and fight for people in need without wanting anything in return? The curse of the Rune of Punishment still ate away at his life, until Zaron decided to sacrifice himself one last time by dying alone at sea, in order to prevent the curse of the rune to grab hold on people around him. However, in case of Snowe, he thought the punishment he received couldn't compensate for what he did; yet now he still lived, in this era of peace Zaron had created.

A ray of light that briefly flashed across the sky for a second caught his attention.

It was just an ordinary shooting star, yet it reminded him of another shooting star he once saw many years ago.

Back then he was sitting at the end of the same pier, but he wasn't alone; young Zaron was also sitting beside him. Although he couldn't remember why they were watching the stars here in the evening, or what they were talking about, he vividly recalled that they both turned to stare at the shooting star in surprise, speechless for a moment, until Snowe spoke first.

"Did you wish on that star?"

The brown-haired boy nodded slightly.

"Yeah."

"So did I," Snowe continued. "I wished that I could become a brave knight quickly, like my father said." The boy's voice showed his utmost confident. "And when the time comes, I'll be sure to make you my right-hand man."

Zaron just smiled back to him; it was an innocent, childish smile they sincerely gave to each other, before Snowe's noble status and envy caused him to distance himself away.

"Oh, Zaron, what about you? What did you wish for?" Snowe asked curiously. "Tell me."

"Umm…" Zaron lowered his head, looking down at his legs as he absent-mindedly swung them over the water surface, seeming hesitant to speak. "I wished that…I would find my family someday."

"I see," replied Snowe.

"But I don't know if it could come true or not." The boy uttered a laughter that sounded somewhat bitter.

In his childhood, Snowe listened to that laughter without giving much thought about it, but now he began to understand the feelings hidden in it; people of Razril could see that Lord Vingerhut was kind to an orphan like Zaron and took a very good care of him, however, only few knew that the lord's words given to Zaron clearly showed his expectations for the boy to repay for his debts.

"_You know, Zaron,_" Snowe still remembered what his father told Zaron, with an intention that contrasted of the gentleness in his voice and words. "_If I hadn't adopted you on that day, you wouldn't have been alive right now. You were very fortunate that I found you when you were abandoned at sea by your own parents._"

"It WILL come true," Snowe suddenly recalled the answer he gave Zaron on that day. "A knight's duty is to help people in need, so when I become a knight, I'll help you find your parents, Zaron."

And perhaps then, for a child like him it was probably an act of playingthe role ofAl's good friend, like what his father said to him when Zaron wasn't around.

"_Snowe, take good care of Zaron so when he grows up he will help you in return. We can count on his loyalty after all, since he belongs to our family from the beginning._"

Zaron's innocent face immediately lit up.

"Really?"

Snowe nodded.

"Sure. I promise."

Snowe held up his little finger, and Zaron hooked his on it; that was their childish promise, unspoken and forgotten with time. Soon they had grown enough to learn their places. Snowe was forced by his noble status not to show a close relationship to Zaron as a friend who came from the same level, and Zaron finally learned his status in the eyes of the leader of the Vingerhut household, who was once close to someone Zaron could consider his father, but in reality was a 'master,' whom he was indebted to for all his life.

Those statuses eventually became their habitude, coated with false 'friendship,' until there was nothing left to say to irritate each other anymore.

_In the end, our wishes and the promise I gave to you at that time were never accomplished, were they?_ Snowe thought, letting out a sigh.

"So you're here, Snowe."

A hand touched his shoulder, causing Snowe to turn back in surprise. He exhaled in relief when he saw that it was someone he knew.

"Oh, it's you, Jewel."

She smiled back to him and sat down beside him.

"Why are you sitting here alone?"

"The weather's nice here," Snowe replied without looking at her, his gaze fixed at the horizon. "So I came out to get some fresh air."

Without having to ask, Jewel understood from Snowe's words and gesture that perhaps he was thinking of Zaron. After Zaron was gone, she began to notice that Snowe seemed surprisingly absent-minded. Since then he began to retreat from the crowd, and often sought solitude in a place and time where no one would disturb him. She knew that he still felt guilty with the people of Razril and the knights, so he tried not to associate much with them, but that didn't seem to be the only reason.

After they returned to Razril, everyone moved on with their lives. However, only Snowe remained the same for everyday, staying away from the crowd and absorbing in his thoughts somewhere in the town, without telling a soul where he was going to, or what he was going to do.

They remained silent for a few moments, listening to only crashing of waves, until Jewel decided to speak again.

"Snowe, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Snowe asked, though he didn't seem to be the least bit interested.

Jewel looked down at the foams of waves as she said slowly.

"I'm going back to Na-Nal."

Snowe didn't know what to say to this.

"It's so peaceful here, so I feel like there's nothing for me to do here as a knight," she continued. "And Paula has also returned to her kind in Na-Nal. I feel a bit lonely without her."

She then uttered a small laughter.

"But that's not the main reason after all. The truth is…I suddenly get terribly homesick…"

She dropped herself on the floor, supporting her head with her arms as she looked up at the starry sky.

"How strange," she said thoughtfully. "I used to think that my hometown was dead boring, so I left at the first chance to enroll in the Knight Academy here. But right now, I don't even know why I miss my home so much."

Snowe silently listened until she finished talking. Then he asked: "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning? Isn't that a little sudden?" he remarked.

Jewel sighed. "I wished I could tell you three or four days ago. But you know how hard it is to find you these days. Everyone just shook their heads when I asked them if they knew where you were."

Snowe was speechless.

"Anyway, it's good that I finally get a chance to tell you." She sat up, turning to give him a faint smile. "Because there's something I want to ask you as well."

"What is it?" He said listlessly as if he were uninterested, which made Jewel hesitant for a moment before she decided to ask.

"Snowe, will you go to Na-Nal with me?"

He was very surprised at her question.

""Why do you ask me?"

"Well, I think that you could really use a vacation," Jewel explained. "You seem to have a lot on your mind, here in this town."

"You're right," he admitted. "But now I'm not thinking of going anywhere."

"…I see," Jewel answered. She lowered her head for a moment before speaking again. "Snowe, I know that you're sorry about Zaron. We all are. But we have to live our lives to the fullest."

"So you're implying that I'm not living my life to the fullest, huh?" Snowe responded.

"N-no, it's not like that," she suddenly faltered. "But after he left, you didn't seem so alive. Everyone's worried about you. And I don't think that Zaron would be happy to see you like this."

"But what can I do?" He replied wearily. "I don't know what I want to do…what I should do. I don't even know if there's anything I can do." Snowe placed his hands on his knees, clenching them together. "I've done many wrongs, to Zaron, to Razril, to everyone. And there's no way I can atone for my crime. But look at me now, I'm still alive and well while Zaron was…"

His voice trailed off as he lowered his head. Jewel could only watch his back in worry, whispering softly.

"Snowe…" She gently touched his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Snowe, don't say that. Zaron and everyone understand you. No one holds a grudge against you."

"But I can't forgive myself," Snowe said sharply. "You're the one who don't understand, Jewel!"

Her face immediately went pale at his words.

Realizing what he had said, Snowe tried to control himself, his face red with shame.

"I'm sorry, Jewel. I didn't mean to…"

"Forget about it," she broke off the conversation, standing up before turning her back to him. "You're right. I don't understand you at all. But I do want to understand you better…even a little."

"Jewel, I…" he looked up at her, not knowing of what he should say.

"I'm not going to disturb you anymore," Jewel forced herself to say in a calm voice. "Goodbye, Snowe. At least I hope you will come to send me off at the port tomorrow."

Then she walked away. Snowe could only looking after the retreating figure in guilt. He heaved a sigh and blamed himself in his mind.

After waiting for his temper to cool down, the boy decided to make up to Jewel by going to send her off tomorrow morning. Then he stood up, turned away, and started walking back to his house.

* * *

At present, Snowe's abode wasn't the luxurious Vingerhut mansion, but an old, small house that used to be vacant, hidden in the back street area of Razril. Only few knew he was living here, and Katarina was the one who arranged this place for him at his request, as he wished to abandon everything he had in the past. As for the Vingerhut mansion, which had been confiscated since the lord fled from Razril, it was now operated as an orphanage for taking care of the orphans the late Commander Glen had adopted.

Snowe walked into the narrow alley, keeping an eye on the shadows lurking in each corner. Although the number of thieves and pirates had enormously diminished until only few remained after peace had returned to Razril, you could never be sure. But then, apart from safety, the main reason he liked looking at everything in this alley was because it reminded him of the past memories; the night he and Zaron graduated and became knights, the kindling ritual, the feast, and especially when they came here to rescue a girl kidnapped by the pirates.

_Perhaps it was the only good deed I did as a knight, _Snowe thought, half-amused and half-resigned. _Oh yes, it was half thanks to Zaron as well,_

He let his thoughts wander with the details he saw until he completely forgot to stay alert. As a result, the boy literally jumped in place as he heard a voice calling him.

"Young Master Snowe?"

Snowe turned toward the voice at once. What he saw was a woman opening the door of a house and coming out, her gaze fixed on him. It took him a few moments to recognise her as a relative of an old servant of the Vingerhut household.

"It's really you, Young Master," the woman said as she approached him. "I heard you returned two weeks ago, but I really have no clue where you are, Young Master."

"Please don't call me 'Young Master' anymore," Snowe said politely. "I'm not a noble now, just another normal citizen like you."

The woman was speechless for a moment. Thinking that perhaps she had no other business with him other than being surprised by his appearance, the boy broke off the conversation.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm around here. Goodbye."

He turned around and began to walk away, but the woman still called after him.

"Wait! There's something I need to tell you. It's about Zaron."

Snowe stopped short, turning back in surprise.

"What? About Zaron?"

She nodded.

"What is it about him?" Snowe mused to himself softly.

"If you don't mind, why don't you come into my house and have a talk inside? It won't take long."

"Sure," he replied, so the woman turned around and led him into her house.

A few moments later, Snowe found himself waiting impatiently at a small wooden table, while his host was making some tea in the kitchen at the back of the house, even though he had already said it was unnecessary.

He really wanted to know what she was going to say to him about Zaron. The people of Razril still didn't know of Zaron's sacrifice for his comrades on the IL MARE, as Katarina didn't think it would do any good to tell them that the hero who had liberated their city was lost, and might as well be gone forever. Thus, the townspeople only knew that Zaron was now living on one of the other islands, and it wasn't known when he would return to Razril.

As soon as a cup of tea and a plate full of biscuits was placed in front of him, Snowe immediately asked the woman without touching them.

"What is it that you want to tell me about Zaron?"

The woman sat on the chair across to Snowe and asked him; "Well, you remember my mother, don't you?"

"...Of course I do," the boy answered as he recalled the kind old woman who used to take care of him and Zaron when they were children. However, he couldn't be too close to her because of his higher status, but as for Zaron, she loved him as if he really were her grandchild.

"She passed away shortly after Zaron...umm...was exiled." Her words made Snowe's face went pale. At that time his father had him rested his room for days in order to recover from the shock of seeing Commander Glen killed by his 'best friend' right in front of his eyes, so he didn't have much chance to hear what the townspeople say about Zaron's exile. Now he couldn't help but regret his betrayal, which was perhaps the indirect cause of the old woman's death by grief.

"I'm sorry," the boy lowered his face and said softly.

"It's not something you have to be sorry about," the old woman's daughter gently consoled him. "My mother was very old, after all, and back then you said that because you were shocked, weren't you? I believe there was no way you could frame your best friend."

Snowe felt a chill running down in his heart, yet he remained silent. He knew that even if he confessed the true feelings in his heart back at that time: fear, fright, yet still an urge from his dark side to get rid of Zaron, it could not make things turn out any better.

"I'm not as good a person as you think," he answered evasively.

His reply made her fall silent for a moment before she continued.

"After her funeral, I cleaned the closet she kept her things, and I found something. I think you should see it."

The woman rose from her chair and walked into a bedroom situated beside the kitchen. Snowe heard her open the closet, and a moment of silence that he presumed she was searching for what she spoke of. Then he heard the sound of the closet being closed, and the footsteps that brought her back again with a fold of dusty red cloth in her hand.

"This is it," she said as she handed the cloth to him and sat on the chair again. Snowe unfolded it curiously to find that it was a small boy's shirt, old and ragged.

"Is it..." the boy said thoughtfully. "Zaron's shirt?"

"It seemed so," the woman agreed. "I can't remember if it's the shirt Zaron was wearing when your father helped him from the sea, but my mother kept it well in her closet. I remembered that she said she had something to give Zaron when he finally became a knight. Come to think of it, it could mean this shirt."

_So he could use it to search for his family? _Snowe thought as he briefly looked over the old shirt, worn down by the salt water and time.

"So, would you please keep this shirt for him?" she asked.

He turned to look at her in surprise.

"Why me? I..." he bowed his head in silence as if he couldn't think of what to say anymore. Then he finally looked up and forced himself to continue speaking after a moment. "I...I don't think I'll ever meet him again."

_Not only me, but everyone else, too..._

"But aren't you his best friend? I thought you knew where he was."

"I guess you could say I do..." replied Snowe.

_But what could I do even if I knew he was out there? _He could only ask himself. He had no way of finding Zaron in that vast ocean, no matter how he so wished that he could meet him again.

Not knowing of what to say next, Snowe looked down at the red shirt, examining it more closely, and then it surprised him. Although at first glance this small shirt didn't seem to be of any importance at all, he could somehow tell that the fabric was of high quality, and the neatly sewn hem and pattern on the shirt made him cannot help but think it probably didn't belong to an ordinary common boy.

He flipped the shirt and looked at its backside, which was in a slightly better condition than the front. Then his eyes widened in bewilderment.

He was beginning to realize that the shape of the shirt and the way it was sewn was similar to ones worn by people of the Kingdom of Obel; but moreover, the patterns along the hems and on the back of the shirt reminded him of the vest Lino En Kuldes always wore on the IL MARE.

_That's impossible..._

Thoughts are running wildly in Snowe's mind, processing the shirt with the rumours he had heard: King of Obel had another son, who was lost and supposedly dead, and also the story he overheard Lino told Zaron on the eve before the battle at El-Eal while he was passing the king's room to wait to talk with his friend. Lino said himself that if his son were alive, he would be the same age as Zaron.

_Not that it's certain, but what if it's true? _

The boy gripped the shirt in his hand tightly before deciding to speak up.

"But, although I can't see Zaron, I think that I can bring this shirt to his family."

The woman's face immediately lit up.

"You mean...you'll take it and find his family for him?"

Snowe firmly nodded in response.

_If that were true, then at least I think I could make your wish on that night come true, and keep the promise I gave you, Zaron...

* * *

_

The harbour of Razril in daylight was so noisy that it seemed to be another place from in the night, although there had been a drizzle of rain since this early morning. Cargo ships and passenger ships of various sizes were mooring at or leaving the port, while on the piers there were a lot of people, some loading and unloading cargo on the ships, some waiting to get on the ship heading to other islands, and some sending off the passengers.

While waiting for her ship to set sail, Jewel impatiently looked over the crowds to the direction of the town, even though Tal and Keneth were already standing beside her.

"I don't think he's coming," Keneth remarked as he saw her gesture. "We rarely see Snowe these days."

"But this is just too heartless," Tal said rather angrily. "Does he still consider us his friends by treating us like this?"

Keneth stopped his friends by giving him a sharp glance, but in return he received a glare that seemed to tell him: 'it's true anyway.'

Jewel sighed.

"It's all right if he doesn't come," she said calmly, ignoring the worry she felt as she recalled their conversation the previous night.

_Perhaps I made him hate me after all..._She was trying to shake this thought away when Keneth spoke.

"Oh, Jewel, I think you should hurry and get on the ship. It seems like they're departing soon."

She nodded.

"Okay."

She turned to glance at the town of Razril briefly, her hand tightening around the strap of her rucksack, and then she turned around, walking towards the wooden ladder leading to the ship. But as she took just a few steps, a shout she heard in the distance made her stop short.

"Jewel! Wait!"

Tal, Keneth, and Jewel turned to see Snowe, with a small rucksack slung over his shoulders, hurriedly finding his way through the crowds and running so fast that it seemed he could fall down on the wet floor any second. However, he safely made it to where the three of his friends were standing, breathing heavily in front of them, who could stare at him in surprise for a few moments.

"Snowe, you did come!" Jewel exclaimed happily.

"But did you have to pack THAT much for coming to send someone off?" Tal remarked.

As soon as he stopped panting, Snowe looked up and began to speak.

"Sorry...I took too much time packing...Jewel..." he turned to the owner of the name, who had a puzzled look on her face. "There's something...I can't explain now...but anyway, I...I'm getting on the same ship as you."

The three of them suddenly gaped at his words. Keneth was the first one to recover, and he turned to murmur something to Jewel so that Snowe wouldn't hear.

"It works out better than you think, eh, Jewel?"

* * *

Finally, Snowe and Jewel got on the same ship after saying goodbye to Tal and Keneth. As soon as the ship departed, Jewel immediately asked Snowe why he wanted to come with her, and his answer surprised her more than ever.

"You mean...you think Zaron is...King Lino's son!" she stammered.

He nodded slightly, and she sighed.

"Oh my, one of my friends is a prince?"

"Actually it's just possible, but I think it's worth to take the risk," Snowe replied calmly.

"You're right," Jewel agreed as she placed her arms on the gunwale, her gaze fixing on Razril, which was getting smaller and farer away in her sight. "If it were true, then that would be good. I mean, at least Zaron had met his father and sister, even though they didn't know they were related..."

But then she bowed her head.

"But howgreat it would be if Zaron were here now as well..."

Snowe remained silent, so Jewel continued to speak.

"I can't figure how King Lino and Princess Flare would feel; would they be happy or sad to learn the truth now, when Zaron wasn't around anymore?"

"Neither can I," Snowe answered worriedly. "But I still think I have to tell them. At least I want them to know Zaron was one in their family."

_So I can keep the promise I gave to him..._The boy thought.

After seeing Snowe remain silent for another moment, Jewel turned to him with a smile onher face.

"Then it's settled. We're going to Obel together."

"We?" Snowe repeated the word, puzzled. "Wait, Jewel, aren't you going back to Na-Nal? Whydo you want to come with me to Obel?"

"Because I'm your friend," Jewel simply replied. "Na-Nal isn't going anywhere, and the ship has to stop at Obel first anyway."

As she saw Snowe still didn't understand, Jewel looked into his eyes and continued.

"I...I really want to go with you. I want to know if Zaron were really King Lino's son, and..." At this point, she suddenly looked away. "I'll be worry sick if I let you go alone. At least it's good to have a friend with you, you know."

"That's right," he nodded and smiled back to her. "Thank you, Jewel."

"W-well, that's what friends are for, anyway." Jewel stammered as she tried to hide the expression on her face.

* * *

It was in the afternoon two days later that they arrived at the Kingdom of Obel. Looking up from the ship, this hillside city didn't seemed to have changed much since the time Snowe and Jewel attended the ceremony, except for some construction of a few new buildings in town, most remarkably on the cliff on the east of the island. On the way to the palace, Snowe and Jewel saw that one of the buildings was Doctor Yu and Carrie's free infirmary, but they didn't have much time to chat with the former doctor of the Serpentarius and his nurse as they wanted to hurry and find Lino En Kuldes.

But when they arrived at the palace, they found only a vacant front door. There wasn't even a single soldier in front of it, even though there were a few stationed in the city.

"I guess the kingisn't in the palace," Jewel remarked.

"It seems so," Snowe agreed. "So what do we do, then? Go inside and ask someone?"

Before Jewel could give him an answer, they heard a voice of a woman asking behind them.

"Excuse me, may I inquire about your business here?"

They turned back to see a girl with short greyish brown hair. At first Snowe didn't remember knowing her, and he wouldn't recognise her at all if Jewel wasn't with him.

"Why, you're Millay!"

Millay, who used to stand guard in front of Zaron's bedroom, now looked so different from when she was on the ship, both in terms of hairstyle and her attiring: a dark-coloured light armour with the royal crest of Obel on it. Snowe was very much surprised, but it made he understand why he couldn't recognise her.

The girl nodded before asking.

"And you're...Sir Zaron's friends, aren't you?"

"Right," Jewel immediately answered. Then Snowe gave his answer for her first question.

"We would like to speak with King Lino." Seeing the puzzled expression on Millay's face, he explained more. "There is something we would like to tell him about Zaron."

As she heard the name of 'Zaron,' Millay suddenly looked impatient.

"S-something about Sir Zaron? Did you find him somewhere?" she asked more loudly.

"Well, actually...no," Jewel mumbled. "But Snowe has learned something about Zaron that King Lino should know."

MIllay looked disappointed for a brief moment, but then she continued to speak.

"In that case, I will take you to where His Majesty is," Millay said before she turned and led them in the direction of the cliff east of the palace, but a voice stopped them.

"What is this ruckus all about? This is the royal palace grounds, you know," Setsu came out of the palace with the question and a frown on his face.

"They are friends of Sir Zaron, Mr. Setsu," replied Millay. "They come to request an audience with His Majesty."

The answer didn't please Setsu somehow.

"I take it is about your 'Sir Zaron,' huh?"

Snowe reluctantly nodded, even though he could tell Setsu's feelings from his tone of voice.

"Great, the last thing His Majesty wishes to hear in order to make him feel uneasy." His sarcasm made the three listeners' faces stern. Snowe retorted sharply;

"But this is an important matter that His Majesty must know!"

Setsu snorted loudly.

"Then tell me what it is all about, and I will decide for myself if it's important enough for His Majesty to hear."

The boy thought that perhaps he should take out Zaron's shirt and throw it at Setsu's face, knowing that if he did so, Setsu would surely go pale and run to tell His Majesty himself, but he somehow didn't feel he wanted to reveal this truth to anyone here rather than King Lino.

As Snowe was still silent, refusing to speak, Setsu continued.

"Young man, I think you should understand that His Majesty has to deal with many matters more important than your friend's business, and I don't want this little pesky subject to cause him more uneasiness as he has many responsibilities to hold to his kingdom. Your friend had bothered him enough in the past."

"This is NOT a pesky subject," Snowe protested. "I have to inform His Majesty only."

"So what is it about, then? Why can't you tell me and can only tell His Majesty?" Setsu asked back.

Snowe was almost cornered once more, but then he forced himself to answer as he returned Setsu's gaze as sternly as possible.

"It'sso important that His Majesty absulutely needs to know, but someone like YOU doesn't have to."

The caretaker of the palace swept his eyes from Snowe's head to toes in disdain. Then he turned his face away.

"Then it can't be helped. It would be too heartless for me not to allow someone who has travelled so far for an audience," he said curtly and waved his hand in dismissal. "Millay, hurry and take them to His Majesty so we can get rid of this nuisance."

Millay didn't answer him. Instead she turned to look at the two visitors and spoke to them quietly.

"This way, please."

Then she continue to lead Snowe and Jewel toward the eastern cliff in silence, but Setsu's voice still sounded after them from the distance.

"But if I know that what you tell His Majesty isn't important and isn't a good one at all, I'll deal with you later and make sure that you'll regret it!"

* * *

"You were so brave, Snowe," Jewel said in astonishment shortly after they had left the palace grounds. "You were very cool back then, you know."

Snowe blushed and stuttered; "W-Well, that wasn't a big deal after all. There are many people braver than me, anyway, Zaron for one."

"But I, too, think that you were really brave for talking back to Mr. Setsu like that," said Millay, who was walking in front of them. "If I were you, I would have got so angry and walked away. He's just so mean, always scowls when he hears anything about Sir Zaron."

"I agreed that he was being too unreasonable," said Jewel. "How could he think he had the right to decide for King Lino?"

Snowe couldn't help but sigh. "Actually, I think he loves King Lino, and was well-meaning for him in his own ways," he said with his eyes casted down, as if he was reminiscing the past. "You know, it's like not wanting someone you love gets into trouble or feel uneasy or sad, and at last it turns into trying to keep them from everything that will hurt them, either physically or mentally."

At this point, Snowe bowed his face and lower his voice.

"I guess I kind of understand him; he reminds me of my father somehow."

"Snowe..." Jewel called him worriedly, so he looked up and gave her a relieving smile.

"I'm all right. Just thinking."

She nodded in reply before turning to ask the other companion to change the mood of the conversation.

"By the way, Millay. What isthekingdoing around here?"

"He is supervising the construction," answered Millay.

"Construction? Of what?" Snowe asked curiously.

"A new ship, and a monument for Sir Zaron." There was a sense of pride in her voice, but also a faint trait of sadness as well. "He said that he would like to construct a monument for Sir Zaron to see when he returns."

"I see," Jewel replied and continued to ask. "And how is Princess Flare?"

"She's out patrolling the sea," answered Zaron's former bodyguard. "She rarely stays at the palace, usually out patrolling the waters, and returns only once in a while." Then Millay added admirably. "I think this kingdom is fascinating. I haven't heard of any royal family that is as down-to-earth and hard working for the people. As I have a chance to see with my own eyes, I can now understand why Sir Zaron loved and respected His Majesty so much."

Snowe turned to look at Jewel in puzzlement when he saw the half-smiling expression she had toward Millay's words. Before he could ask her, she drew closer to him and whispered softly in order to prevent the other companion from hearing.

"I think Zaron's truly the prince of this kingdom, you know. I could picture him working diligently for the people as well if he were here!"

"Did you say something about Sir Zaron?" Unfortunately, Millay's keen ears heard that and she turned back to ask.

"N-Nothing. By the way, what are you doing here, Millay?"

"I enlisted as a soldier here," Millay answered after a moment. "I don't want to stay in Middleport anymore, and I think I want to be of use to the land Sir Zaron protected."

A wide smile formed on Jewel's face as she heard her answer.

"Zaron would be very glad to hear that."

"R-Really?" Millay stammered. "I-It would be great...if Sir Zaron could return and hear it himself."

"Right," said Jewel. "And don't forget to tell Zaron more. I'm sure there's something he surely wants to hear from you only."

Her words made Millay stop short. Fortunately, she was turning her back to them, so both of them couldn't see that her face was already reddened.

"W-What to tell...T-There's nothing. I...I was just..."

"You don't have to be shy. Everyone on the ship knew that."

As Millay was helplessly speechless, Snowe helped her, unintentionally, however.

"What is the 'that' you're talking about, Jewel?" he turned to ask Jewel in puzzlement, which made her sigh as a result.

"I take back my words. There seemed to be one utterly clueless person on board."

"Hey, you don't have to say that. What is it about anyway?" Snowe asked, even though he found himself blushing. Millay took this opportunity and continued to lead the way when her two companions didn't notice.

Jewel almost laughed out loud.

"You really are clueless, Snowe! Well, the thing is, Millay has a cru-"

"A-Ahem, we're there," Millay fortunately found the chance to break her off, so the sentence was left unfinished.

Before them, there were workers busying with their tasks on the cliff, where some wooden drafts had been set. Lino En Kuldes was looking at the blue prints and discussed with Gareth, the engraver, while Akaghi and Mizuki was standing on guard not far away.

Millay bowed to him and informed him about Snowe and Jewel, so the King of Obel laid down the papers and approached the two of Zaron's friends, who bowed to him as well.

"Hey, you don't have to be so formal. Just tell me what brings you here," Lino said casually.

"Sire, there's something about Zaron that I would like to tell you in person," Snowe replied.

Lino raised one of his brows at the boy's words, but his short response was "I see."

He then nodded towards the cliff path the three had just passed on their way. "It's quiet over there, so shall we go for some breeze, as well as a talk? "

"Yes, Your Majesty," as Snowe answered, the King of Obel turned to speak with Gareth for a moment, then with Akaghi and Mizuki. After that he began to lead Snowe to the path.

Snowe briefly took a glance of Jewel, who was giving him an encouraging smile. He smiled back to her before following Lino.

It didn't take long before they were right in the middle of the path, looking at the wide, emerald green ocean glittering in sunlight that spread as far as they could see. Akaghi and Mizuki had followed them as well, and were standing on guard out of the hearing range.

Snowe was silent for a moment, summoning his courage. Finally, he opened his rucksack and handed over the small shirt to Lino without saying anything.

Lino took the shirt and unfolded it, looking at it curiously. Then his eyes widened in surprise, and he immediately turned to the boy.

"Where did you get this shirt!"

"It belonged to Zaron," his answer only made Lino's expression look more puzzled, so he explained. "I don't think Zaron had told you that he was lost at sea as a child, and my father found him and adopted him. I heard what you said to Zaron in the night before we attacked El-Eal, and someone gave me the shirt when I was back in Razril, so I assume it could be related."

"So..." Lino said in disbelief. "That means...Zaron and Merric...were..."

As Snowe nodded, the King of Obel lowered his face and said slowly as if he were questioning himself.

"But if it were true, Zaron should have known this from my wife's memories in the rune. So why didn't he tell us at that time?"

"I'm afraid I don't know exactly, Sire," replied Snowe. "But if I have to guess, I think that Zaron didn't want to make you feel sad. I know him well; he won't say or do whatever cause people to be sad, especially the ones close to him."

The King of Obel pressed the small shirt to his chest. There were both happiness and sorrow mingling in his eyes.

"Perhaps it was fate, then..." he quietly mused to himself.

"I must apologise, Sire, for telling you at this time, even though it might be..." Snowe bowed his head and spoke with difficulty.

"Too late? No, no need to apologise," the King of Obel gave him a sad smile. "On the other hand, I thank you deeply for telling me. It's so good to know that my son had survived, grown up to be a good man, lived to the fullest for what he believed in, and...sacrificed his life for other people. How good it is to know..."

Snowe could only remain silent, unable to say anything. He cast his eyes over the endless ocean, hoping to see a solitary small boat drifting somewhere out there, with a question that he couldn't currently find the answer.

_Zaron, I finally kept my promise to you, but was it the thing I should do...?

* * *

_

There's a ship out  
On the ocean  
At the mercy of the sea  
It's been tossed about lost and broken  
Wandering aimlessly  
And God, somehow you know that ship is me  
There's a lighthouse in a harbor shining faithfully  
For this sinking soul to see  
That someone out there still believes in me

On a prayer  
In a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Ahhh, raining down against the wind  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again

There's a moment  
we all come to  
in our own time and our own space  
When all that we've done  
we can undo  
if our heart's in the right place

On a prayer  
In a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Ahhh, raining down against the wind  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again

And again I see my yesterday's in front of me  
Unfolding like a mystery  
You're changing all that is and used to be

On a prayer  
In a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Ahhh, raining down against the wind  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again

When You Come back to Me Again, original soundtrack from FREQUENCY

* * *

A/N: Actually, there were only two chapters when I first planned the story, and I just found the song for this chapter just ten minutes before posting the Thai version. I guess I have a habit of making my fiction longer than it's supposed to, but I couldn't help but lengthen the part about Snowe's feelings and all, for Snowe is one of my favourite characters, somehow. However, honestly I have mix feelings toward him; sometimes I just want to laugh in his face, sometimes he wins my sympathy, and other times, he was just so under-developed. (Well, many characters in this game were, too, but I like Suikoden IV and I like them anyway. ;) ) I had hoped he and his friendship with the hero would have a much more important role in the story and ending, but then...

So, I decided to dedicate this chapter to his atonement for what he did to the hero, as well as fill his insight with some parts about their childhood. In my opinion, I thought that they were true friends when they were children, but then things started to change as they grew up. If possible, I would like to write another story about them as children.

As for other characters such as Millay, Jewel, and Setsu: I like the idea of Millay being with Hero4, so even though I can't find any chance to write about them being together in this story. I heavily hinted that they had a crush on each other, as you will see in this chapter and the next chapter. There are also some hints that Jewel likes Snowe as well. And Setsu... Well, not that I hated him in the game, but I think somehow he only cares for Lino and Flare's well-being, so his role in this chapter turned out this way.

White Shadow, and DeyaX, thank you very much for your comments. All comments and critics from everyone are very much appreciated too, for I know I have a lot to learn to improve my writing, and also many thanks to all readers, as always.

PS. I used to rate this story T, but now I will rate it down to K+. At first I was unsure about the rate because there are a curse, a kiss, and some hugs in this story, but I guess they areOK since the curse(that Lino said in Chapter 1)is just mild, and the kiss and hugs are family-like...I guess.


	3. Gentle Dawn

_This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers and reviewers of both the Thai and English version, for without their support, I wouldn't have written the story and translated it to the end._

A little side note here: I've changed the name of the hero from Al to Zaron, as I will link this story (and the next Suikoden IV story I will write) to Leona's "Emotions of the Heart." His name is also changed in the first and second chapters along with some revision and recorrection at some points, mainly in grammar and spelling.

* * *

**Motherland  
Chapter III**: **_Gentle Dawn_**

Even though secrets are lost in our eyes,  
We will never unfasten our arms from each other

Yasashii Yoake, by See-Saw

* * *

The large, pale full moon appeared above the shadowy cliffs and Ruins of Obel, overlooking the harbour of the kingdom in a serene, peaceful sleep, yet there was a person treading on the wood planks alone absent-mindedly.

As he saw the lights from a patrol ship reflected ahead on the water surface, Lino En Kuldes stepped to the end of a pier and waited for it.

The truth he learned from Snowe this afternoon was very much a shock for him, but he merely kept everything to himself while continuing working as usual. It was only until in the evening that he found some time for a thoughtful walk, after warning Setsu for complaining when he saw his reaction that what Snowe had told him could not be a good thing for sure, and arguing with him for a while about going for a walk alone at the harbour. The caretaker of the Royal Palace of Obel finally gave up, but he still convinced Akaghi and Mizuki to guard the king with their lives, even though that was already the duty of the two ninjas.

The lights from the patrol ship drew nearer until it came to land, and the patrol soldiers along with Desmond and Princess Flare came down and bowed to him. The King of Obel casually waved to them.

Flare was the first one to ask her father; "What are you doing here, father?"

Lino forced himself a faint smile.

"The sky's beautiful tonight," he answered, nodding to the silver moon in the sky, then turning back to his daughter. "So I came out to take a walk, and decided to wait for you."

"I see," Flare answered casually, hiding the realization that her father had something tospeak toher. "May I keep your company?" At his nod, she turned to Desmond and the soldiers behind. "Return before us, and tell Setsu that my father and I will return shortly."

"Yes, Your Highness," Desmond answered as he bowed before they walked away from the harbour.

"How strange that Setsu let you go for a walk alone like this," Flare remarked when they were alone, which made Lino chuckle.

"Well, we had an arguement of some sort, but you know that Setsu never wins when it comes to refusing me. By the way, what about you?" He turned and looked into his daughter's marine blue eyes. "How is the patrol this time?"

Flare lowered her face.

"Well, the waters were peaceful, and we didn't find anything suspicious." Her voice still showed some disappointment, even though she tried to hide it.

"Hmph..." responded the older man. "Don't strain yourself too much. Think about your health for once."

"Yes, Father..." she replied softly.

There was silence for a while, among the constant sound of waves crashing the shore.

Then finally, Lino said again after a moment of thinking.

"Flare, do you remember when Merric and you were young?"

"Merric...You mean my younger brother?" She looked surprised. "I guess I can't remember much about him."

_Because he and Mother passed away so soon... _Flare couldn't help but think.

"I figure as mush," said Lino. "You were so small, back then..."

"And why are you asking me now, if I may ask?" she questioned.

Lino was silent for a moment, then he spoke.

"Snowe visited me today."

"Snowe...One of Zaron's friends in from Razril?"

Lino nodded.

"He told me that Zaron was actually the lost Merric."

Flare's eyes widened in shock.

"...What? But how could it be possible?"

"He told me that Zaron was an orphan helped from the sea and adopted by his father, and he also brought me a shirt; it was the shirt Merric wore on that day, the shirt your mother made for him. I could never forget it," the King of Obel said calmly. "Maybe this was why I felt so familiar tohim. At first I thought it must have been because he was about the same age as Merric, and he had that rune like your mother, but I wouldn't have imagined..."

"If it were true..." Flare lowered her head and said softly. "If that were the truth, then fate had played too much tricks on us..."

"Flare..." Lino called her, but she refused to look up, still fixing he gaze on the wooden floor in silence for a few moments. Then she spoke;

"Father, please order the preparation of the IL MARE for me. I'll depart tomorrow at dawn."

"Flare! Don't tell me you're going to..."

Flare nodded even when the question was not yet finished.

"Knowing that he's my brother, I can't give up even more."

"Flare," Lino said worriedly. "I know you're determined about this, but don't do anything that exceeds your limit."

"Is that mean we should leave Zaron like that?"

Her father bowed his head.

"No, Flare, it's not that I don't want to see him return. If possible, I'd rather go out and search for him myself. But I don't want you to be tooconcerned about him. I don't want to say this, but we have to accept that there is almost no chance that we would find him alive and safe."

"But there's still hope, isn't there?" Flare asked. "I'm not giving up that hope, not until I find him, or hear that the rune is with someone else."

Lino could only look at his daughter silently, raisinga hand to touch her shoulder.

"I really have to go, Father," she insisted. "Zaron is one in our family. If we don't search for him, then who will? And as you have to take care of the kingdom, I'll take care of finding Zaron for you. At least I believe I can do it, and I will do it, for all of us."

"I know," the King of Obel sighed. "I know I can't stop you. You're as strong-willed as you mother."

He let go of her shoulder, and placed one of her hands in his both hands.

"But you'll have to be careful anyway. I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry about me," Flare said reassuringly. "You're not going to lose me. And if possible, I won't let us lose Zaron and Merric again as well."

* * *

_How long has it been? _Zaron couldn't help but wonder as he continued to follow the glowing white light deep into the depth of darkness, past the memories of many people who had once borne and died because of the Rune of Punishment. Even before the Queen of Obel and the man who died at the ruins there were countless others, until the beginning of the world.

But thena light that shone most brightly like the exit of the tunnel appeared before him, with a towering figure surrounded by an ethereal, white radiance.

The boy looked up at the figure before him in awe. It looked like an angel with white wings spreading behind its back, yet it also looked frightful at the same time with its head and right arm missing.

"You are..." Zaron said in wonder. "...the one I saw when I used the power of the rune at El-Eal...?"

At that time, everyone saw only a stark red light that blinded everything in sight, but Zaron also saw this winged figure soar into the sky with the light that destroy El-Eal fortress, before he lost consciousness, and completely forgot about what he had seen.

_O, The child in the vortex of destiny... _The boy heard the headless angel's voice echoing in his mind. _I am the incarnation of the Rune of Atonement and Forgiveness, or by which name you mortals call as 'The Rune of Punishment.'_

Zaron remained silent, waiting for the Incarnation of the Rune to continue.

_Ever since this world was born, and my twenty-six brethrens and I were born from the war between the Sword and Shield, foolish mortals have always craved for the power ofus True Runes. They fight, slaughter, and massacre one another for our power. I do not wish to be a tool for their selfish ends, so in order for them to use my power, my bearers will have to accept the 'atonement' placed on them, and pay for it with their lives._

_But even so, mortals like you have never learned. They still seach for me and hunger for my power as did to the other True Runes. The number of my bearers grows as I asked for more 'atonement' when they used more of my power, regardless of those who used my power to destroy, or protect, countless through time, until I totally forsook the other side of my power: the power of forgiveness._

_However, then I found you, who continued on your path unwaveringly for people around you even though you had to bear more burden of atonement from me. I had watch your deeds all the time, like I had done to other rune bearers, whose souls you released from my grip. You were the one to convince me of the power of forgiveness, which has been lying dormant within me all this time, through your act of forgiving the one who had borne malice toward you, out of your pure heart._

_It was then I realized that if you, one of the mortals I used to think all of them were evil and hungry for power, could forgive even the one who had hurt you, and could sacrifice your life for other people, then why can I not forgive a mortal with such a good heart as you?_

_So, the time for atonement has ended, and now, the time for forgiveness for you shall begin..._

"Does that mean, I will not have to bear this rune again?" the boy asked.

The figure before him was silent for a moment before replying;

_If I were to be separated from the present rune bearer, that means there will have to be another mortal to bear my rune after you, and he will have to face the atonement from me again, just as Leknaat, the exucutor of balance has told you._

Zaron lowered his head, speechless.

_Within my power of forgiveness, what I can do for you is return to you the life energy I had taken from you in the atonement state. Henceforth, you will survive, and you will live an eternal life, as do the bearers of other True Rune._

_But from now on, you can never let my rune fall into another hand. You should know the reason well._

The boy couldn't refuse and nodded.

"I've seen enough of its power. If such immense power were to fall into the hands of someone like Graham Cray..."

_That's correct, _replied the Incarnation of the Rune. _That is why I want you to continue bearing my rune, for I am certain that you will never choose to use my power for destruction._

_I bid you farewell, and I wish you the best of luck, the child who has won against destiny..._

Both the figure resembling a headless angel of the Incarnation of the Rune of Punishment, and the realm of darkness around him faded away from his vision, melting into a pool of warm, gentle light.

* * *

The first thing he heard were cries of seagulls. Zaron had to blinked a few times until he found out that the light before his eyes was sunlight. Azure blue sky spreaded before him instead of the various-coloured sky at dusk. A seagull that was nibbling at his supply hurriedly flied away as the boy sat himself up. He turned around, looking at the sight of the ocean and the small boat among the waves in puzzlement, before he realized that the pain that had taken hold of him was now completely gone.

But still, he knew without having to take off his glove in confirmation, that the Rune of Punishment was there on his left hand. He would live on, and it would be a life with out ending.

Zaron stood up as he saw an enormous ship sailing past before him from afar. He recognised it at once from the colours of the canvas and the size of the vessel; it was the IL MARE. Although he did not know how long it had been, this was probably the last time he could see this ship. He decided at once that he couldn't return again. If he were still somewhere around in these waters, the romours about Rune of Punishment would spread from around here with the news of the victory of the Serpentarius against Kooluk army, and then the islands that had just recovered from the war might have to face more powerful countries that hungered for the rune's power, like Harmonia, which wouldn't let the chance to get their hands on a True Rune slip away if they had enough information that the rune bearer was in this land.

So, for a brief moment, the boy waved his hand to the ship that had been like his home for the previous months, biding a silent farewell. Then he sat down again and picked up the two oars.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the IL MARE, Princess Flare was standing on the deck, leaning against the gunwale and letting her gaze wander toward the horizon. Desmond and some Obel soldiers were stationing on various spots of the ship. Nico yawned in the crow's nest, while Wendel was being on watch instead, looking around through a scope.

"I can't believe Her Highness, telling me to keep watch night and day like this. She should know that all people need a good night's rest," he complained, stretching himself.

"Yeah, you admit yourself that you can't keep watch night and day, yet for the last couple of days you didn't even agree to take turns with me," retorted Wendel. Nico immediately turned back to her.

"Hey, I can't trust your abilities yet. If you think you're that good, why don't you find Sir Zaron yourself!"

As she didn't reply, Nico continued tauntingly.

"See? You can't do it, right?"

"Are you sure?" she turned back and told him victoriously. "See for yourself."

The smirk on her face turned his expression into a surprised one. He hurriedly looked through the scope. And then he turned to the captain of the ship and shouted, without even paying attention to Wendel's voice.

"Your Highness, I've found Sir Zaron's boat!"

"Hey! That's not fair! It was **I **who found it first!"

"Which way?" Flare shouted back.

"On the starboard side!"

"And how's Zaron?"

Nico turned back to the scope again before he stuttered.

"H-He was...Oh no!...Rowing away from us!"

The answer made the princess frown for a moment, before Desmond, hearing their conversation, ran to ask.

"T-Then...w-w-what shall we do, M'lady?"

"Prepare a boat for me, now!" she replied without having to think.

* * *

Soon after, Zaron paused as he heard a familiar voice shouting behind him.

"Zaron, wait!"

He turned to see Princess Flare standing up on a small boat and raising her hands to her mouth as she shouted to him, while the Obel soldier that was rowing behind her warned.

"It's dangerous, Your Highness! Please don't stand up like this!"

The princess just glanced back at him for a moment. Then she turned and shouted to Zaron again.

"Zaron! Please come back!"

Instead of complying, the boy shouted back.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Please give my best regards to His Majesty, along with my apologies for not going back!"

"What are you saying?" asked Flare. However, Zaron just grabbed the oars and continued to row away again without listening, so she turned to the soldier, who had his hands full of rowing. "Can you go faster than this!"

"This is as fast as I can go, Your Highness!" replied the soldier.

She turned her gaze back to the small boat, which was gradually getting far away from them, her brows furrowing in thought for a moment before she said grimly.

"Then hold onto the oars tightly, and keep watch of the boat."

Zaron didn't hear those words, but what he heard in the next second was a loud splash that caused him to abruptly jerk his head back. What he saw was Princess Flare swimming straight toward his boat, while the soldier on her boat screamed in panic.

"Your Highness! What are you doing! It's too dangerous!"

"Just do as I say!" the sharp tone of her voice immediately silenced him, but it was then that the salt water splashed fully on her face, and taken her unprepared.

Zaron clenched his teeth, hesitating just for a moment before he swung the oars again, but in the opposite direction of moving ahead.

It didn't take long before he reached Flare and pulled her up on his boat. She was still coughing breathlessly from nearly drowning.

"Are you crazy!" Zaron shouted at her face uncontrollably. "What if I just went on and let you drown to death!"

"...I know...that you...would...never...do that..." Flare answered between her coughs.

The boy turned away and sighed.

"You seem to know me too well."

Flare pursed her lips in a half-smile as she saw his reaction.

"Don't you know that you're always so predictable?"

"But I can never predict what you're going to do," he replied calmly.

The older woman lowered her face and said softly;

"But at least you can predict why I'm looking for you, can't you?"

Zaron sighed again.

"I have to tell you that I'm not thinking of going back to Obel, or any island around here."

Flare suddenly looked up at his answer.

"Then I have to tell you that I won't let you leave just like this, Zaron, no--I mean Merric."

The name he heard made the boy turned to meet her gaze uninvoluntarily.

"We-- I mean my father and I-- already know, and I know you do, too."

Zaron evaded her gaze, remaining silent.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked sharply.

"What good would it do to you if you knew?" the boy retorted. "Knowing that you would have to face the loss again, and regret it even more?"

"But now you're safe, aren't you?"

"But what good would it do to you if I returned? The rune that is still with me might cause you further danger. Knowing that you're my sister, and he's my father, how could I bring myself to do that?"

To his surprise, Flare suddenly raised one of her hand, but his body was still, calmly waiting for it to come down.

Buther handdidn't come down as a slap as he thought at first; it landed as a gentle touch on his cheek.

"Silly boy..." she said softly, tears brimming in her marine eyes. "Don't you know that since youare oneinour family, we want you to stay together with us, protect us and be protected in return, and share both happiness and sorrow with us? Isn't that what we had seen from Father and Mother?"

He was shocked when she suddenly embraced him tightly, as if she would not let him leave again.

"So, let's go home together, Zaron..."

* * *

Finally Zaron reluctantly followed Flare onto the IL MARE. Then she suggested him to take a bath and get some rest, waiting for the ship to land at Obel, adding;

"I'm not thinking of taking you back like a prisoner, but at least you should go see Father so he can be relieved that you are safe. Then it's up to you what you would do after that."

Soon after, Zaron stepped out of the bathroom in a set of new clothes, which had been stored in his bedroom closet. He was so surprised that even though he had left the IL MARE for a while, his bedroom was still kept clean and tidy, prepared to welcome its owner's return anytime.

The boy came up on the deck again after meeting Desmond, Nico, Wendel and some Obel Soldiers who had fought together with him against the invasion of Kookuk, and this time, the sight of a woman in white dress that was leaning against the gunwale and looking to the sea caught his eyes, mesmerising him to stare still.

_Mother..._

It was when the figure turned to him and called his name that he recognised it was actually Princess Flare.

"Zaron, over here."

He nodded and stepped beside her, stealing a glance of her as she turned to look at the sea again. At this moment Flare looked so different, yet so nostalgic for him. Her blonde hair, which had always been tied up in a ponytail, was now let down on her shoulders. And some moisture still left in it caused her tresses to look somewhat wavy, very much like their mother's hair in his memories, especially when they also wore the same-looking white dress.

"I think this is the first time you see me wearing this dress," Flare's words caught his attention again.

"Um..." Zaron nodded slightly.

"Do I look...strange?"

"Actually, you look splendid," he replied before lowering his voice. "Just like Mother..."

Flare smiled back faintly, but there was a sad look in her smile.

"I'm glad to hear that."

She turned to the glittering water surface and raised a question.

"I guess you want to know how Father and I knew."

Then, as Zaron nodded, Flare told him how Snowe and Jewel had journeyed from Razril to inform Lino En Kuldes, bringing with them an unexpected evidence, which surprised the boy very much.

"I wouldn't have imagined Snowe finding out and telling you two," Zaron remarked.

"Father told me that there was a reason why he absolutely wanted us to know," Flare continued. "But that was the reason he could tell you alone, Zaron."

"I see," he replied thoughfully, even though it was clearly written on his face that he didn't know that reason.

"If you want to know, you should go and ask him yourself," Flare told him. "I'd just had Desmond sent a nasel bird to tell Father that we had found you. If Snowe were still in Obel, then you two could meet there. Father told him and Jewel to stay in Obel for a while before going to Na-Nal."

"Is that a way of coercing me into returning?" Zaron asked whilehiding a smile. Flare couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, it's up to you to think. Actually, it's just a way that I think can make you willing to returning home," she turned to meet his eyes. "But as I've told you before, I'm not forcing you. if you don't want to stay after we've reached Obel, you can leave and go anywhere, anytime, but at least..."

Her voice softened as she turned her gaze away.

"Please don't make Father and I sad, thinking that we would never meet again, like the last time."

"I won't," Zaron answered calmly, keeping his thoughts at the moment with himself.

_If I were to leave this time, I would tell you two not to worry, before we parted ways..._

Then they didn't say much to each other, and just let their gaze wander silently to the vast ocean as well as their thoughts, until evening fell, and Desmond came to inform Princess Flare that dinner was ready.

A while after they finished the meal, Zaron and Flare walked along the corridor in the ship to their bedrooms.

But as they were walking past Flare's bedroom door, she stopped and said to younger boy;

"Oh yes, Zaron, there's something I want to give you. Wait here."

Then she opened the door into her room and closed it behind her, leaving Zaron waiting alone outside.

After a while, she opened the door and came out, with one hand crossing behind her back as if to hide something.

The boy was going to ask when she spoke first.

"Close your eyes."

He complied. While seeing only darkness, he could feel that she took his right hand and turned his palm up, before putting something with a cold, smooth surface on it.

"Now, you can open them."

He opened his eyes and stared at the ornate, lacquered wooden box in his hand with widened eyes. He recalled this priceless keepsake from his memories even before Flare explained to him.

"It's Mother's music box, the one I used to write to you to listen to it together with me. Back when we were children, Mother often played it for us as lullabies."

"Thank you," Zaron replied as he looked down at the music box he was holding with utmost care.

Flare smiled gently before she turned and started to enter her room. But then she stopped, turning and calling him softly;

"Zaron...?"

"Yes?"

For a long time he patiently waited for her to speak, but his older sister remained silent, looking away as though she refused to look him in the eyes.

But then, at last, she turned to give him another smile, and said;

"Goodnight, Merric."

The boy smiled back warmly in return.

"Goodnight, Sister."

Then Flare nodded in response and disappeared into her bedroom, and Zaron continued on his way to his own bedroom with the music box in his hand.

* * *

The sweet, soft melody from the music box still went on from reality into the realm of dreams as Zaron found himself in a strange, white emptiness. However. it was not totally empty; there was also another presence: a woman standing with her back to him. He vividly remembered even the gesture when she slowly turned to him, but with a smile on her face this time.

"Merric..."

"Mother," he responded as the woman stepped towards him, until she was standing just before him.

"You've grown so much," she raised one hand to touch his face, but then stopped still. "I've been watching you all the time, here in this Rune. I didn't think that, apart from you, I would meet Flare and your father again."

Zaron could only look at his mother silently, at a loss of words. Elze sighed before she continued.

"But this will be the last time we can meet..."

"Why?" Zaron immediately asked in surprise.

She replied him with a sad smile.

"It is time, Merric; I have to go with the currents, like the other souls you've freed from the Rune."

The boy bowed his head silently.

"So, the Incarnation of the Rune gives us a chance to meet, one last time," Elze explained softly.

Zaron summoned his courage and spoke;

"I...I want to tell you that...I love you, Mother..."

She noded in reply.

"I love you, too, and I love Flare and your father as well," she answered with a smile, even though there were tears in her eyes. "That is why I would like you to give love to the other two people I love in my place, for I don't have another chance. Oh, no, please don't cry, my dear."

Elze's fingertips softly traced the trail of tears on her son's cheek.

"Love them, and cherish them as well as other people you love, so you will have no regrets with the boundary of time and human lives."

Zaron's eyes widened as he saw the figure of the woman before him faded slowly, and the touch on his cheek was gone. He reached out his hands, trying to hold her, but the only thing he could feel were warm ashes, raining down on the ground. The last thing left was the gentle voice that whispered softly in his ears.

"Touch, and embrace your family that is waiting for you out there, in my place."

"...I will, Mother," he could only replied as he knelt down, scooping some of the ashes up in his hands lovingly. A drop of his tears fell down on them. Then they, too, were all gone, along withthe pure, white realm around him.

Zaron opened his eyes to the sight of his dim bedroom, and the melody of the music box. The boy wiped away his tears in silence, and closed the lid of the music box on the chest of drawers beside his bed.

* * *

As he couldn't force himself to sleep anymore, soon Zaron left his bedroom and came up on the deck where the early morning sky was still full of stars, and there were only faint streaks of vermillion light at the horizon. However, he wasn't the only one seeking solace from theview of the sky and the sea at this time.

Flare, now with her hair tied and wearing the usual outfit, turned to him as soon as she heard his footsteps.

"You woke up so early," she remarked.

"Same goes for you," replied the boy.

She smiled to him and continued to speak.

"We'll probably arrive at dawn. Why don't we watch the sun rise over Obel together, Merric?"

Zaron nodded, yet remarked.

"Somehow, I feel a bit strange when you called me by that name."

Flare replied him with a slight smile.

"I just want to get used to it," she said softly, looking up at the sky. "Since it's the name Mother gave to you..."

"I've already known that from her memories," the boy replied as he looked up as well.

He was wondering if he should tell her about the dream he just had, but in the end he decided to keep it to himself. After a moment, Flare spoke again.

"Father have sent a reply that he will be waiting for you at the harbour. Everyone on the IL MARE who is now in Obel, including Snowe and Jewel, will come as well."

He nodded in acknowledgement before asking;

"Who are now in Obel at this time?"

"Hmm..." Flare paused in thinking for a moment. "Setsu, but you probably know that. You don't have to care about him; he's as bad-mouthed as before, and his gut's still sticking out as usual. Tov and Haruto are now working on a new ship for Father, but Louise has left, leaving Desmond feeling down for quite a while. No one knows where she has gone.Doctor Yu and Carrie are going to open a free infirmary. Ramada has recovered, and he's going to open a new business. Akaghi and Mizuki are now working as Father's bodyguards. And then there are Jeremy and Trishtan who have entered the army. Helga is working as a woodcutter. Oh, yes, Lo Fong's moved here as well. And then the last person is..."

She paused again, but now intending to make him more curious.

"Who is it?"

Flare's smile widened as she answered.

"Well, it's Millay. She's moved here too."

At her answer, Zaron anxiously turned his face to her and asked;

"Why did Millay move to Obel? Don't tell me Reinbach II didn't stop hunting for her?"

He was very surprised when his sister giggled and remarked.

"No, it's not like that at all. You seem to care so much about her, by the way."

Zaron turned his gaze away and stammered, thankful for the dark sky that hid the heightened colours on his face.

"W-Well, she's kinda like my bodyguard, sort of..."

"Well, no one will blame you if you admit she means more than that to you," she said jokingly, but the boy fell silent, reminiscing on that thought.

From the time they used to spend together, he had a vague feeling that there was something special about Millay, for him. Yet he always shook it out of his mind before it further evolved into a deeper feeling, since he knew that it was virtually impossible; how could you love someone and ask if they had the same feelings for you, when you knew that you didn't even have much time to live?

But now, perhaps, he would think about it again. With a True Rune, he had all the time in this world, but she was a mortal with a limited life. Only time would tell.

Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything, Flare sighed and answered his question, bringing him back from wandering thoughts.

"Millay said that she wanted to be a soldier in Obel because she wanted to protect the land you once saved," she took a glance of her brother's side profile and couldn't help but smile again. "And I guess that she wanted to meet you again as well, since it was the place you should return."

"I see," Zaron forced himself to answer as calmly as he could, hiding his gladness as he fixed his gaze to the horizon.

Now the sun had risen higher in the sky, spilling golden rays through the spaces of the clouds and lighting up the large island the ship was sailing closer. The Kingdom of Obel was just ahead.

"We're reaching Obel soon," Flare remarked softly.

"Yeah..." the boy responded. Then he was taken by surprise when she suddenly buried her face into his shoulder, holding onto one of his arms.

"I'm sorry," she said through her sobs. "I was just...so glad to have you with me. And then the tears just started coming out of their own."

Zaron was speechless and still for a few moments as he looked down at his sister, recalling his mother's voice in the dream.

_Touch, and embrace your family that is waiting for you out there, in my place._

So his hand came up and gently touched her shoulder. Flare lifted her face up and looked into his eyes in surprise. The sight that was waiting for her was her brother's warm, gentle smile.

"I'm glad to have you with me, too."

She returned the smile and moved out of his arms, turning to the Kingdom of Obel, where the IL MARE had now gotten closer enough for them to see the harbour crowded with people. Cheers of happiness echoed on and on while some of the crowd jumped and waved for the returning hero to see. Lino En Kuldes, Snowe, Millay...and many other people he knew were waiting for him at the end of the pier, with their gazes fixed at him. Their expression was one of the most happiest.

Zaron looked around at everyone he knew with a smile from his heart. No matter what would happen, from now on he had decided to live for the people he loved, and his family. Regardless of what awaited him in the future...

Standing beside him, Flare took hold of his hand and squeezed tightly, with a soft whisper that he was the only one to hear.

"Welcome home, Merric."

The boy glanced at her for a moment. Then he replied as softly, under the golden beams of the gentle dawn that shone upon them.

"I'm home..."

_Here, back to my motherland. _

* * *

Searching for eternity, you are a frivolous dreamer  
Clinging to unreliable dreams, where are you going?  
Searching for the key to open twilight, I cry  
Unable to reach the moon's shadow, where am I going?

Even though secrets are lost in our eyes,  
We will never unfasten our arms from each other

Pale moon of January hides the colours of the sunrise  
Beneath a never-ending night, there is still a gentle dawn

Because the heaviness of love closes in painfully  
The heart of mine no longer cried for freedom

When shining things existed only in dark places  
I gazed out the small window into the distance

Pale moon of January sinks into infinity  
Beneath a never-ending love, there is still a gentle dawn

Pale moon of January hides the colours of the sunrise  
Beneath a never-ending night, there is still a gentle dawn.

Yasashii Yoake, by See-Saw

* * *

**- THE END - **

* * *

A/N: And this is the end of the story in my opinion. I hope you enjoy it. :) I would like to thank for every encouragement and comments I've received from both Thai readers and the readers here, actually, thanks to every readers.

And I would like to reply to our new reviewer, ChickLovinThesbian; thank you very much for your advice about the improvement, it is very helpful. I realize that the story heavily dialogue-based, and features less description about setting, which I have to admit that the hardest part of writing in English or translating Thai into English for me is descriptive paragraph, plus there are not many settings here except for on ships, in the sea, and in some towns (at the harbours overlooking the sea, too...) I guess I was afraid that my descriptive style would turn out awkward, but I would try to practice more with the next story.

There are some elements in this story I would like to mention. This may be a bit lengthy, so if you don't like reading long notes, you can just go past this paragraph to some little 'gifts' at the end, because the note is mostly about where I get some ideas and elements for the story from.

Motherland is the name of the 3rd ending song of the anime Full Metal Alchemist. It's a song that gives a very warm feeling, telling you that you're not alone, and there is a place you can return to. I would highly recommend listening to this song, as well as other FMA songs.  
- The name Al, which I used to give to the hero in this story, comes from a character in FMA, too. Actually, it was the name of Dark Master's favourite character, and also the name he gave to the hero as he played SIV.  
- The name Merric is found on babynames website, and it's a Welsh name that means 'the ruler of the sea,' as Queen Elze mentioned in the story. When playing the game, I named my hero Kaiou, which is a Japanese name with the same meaning. In the Thai version I used Kaiou as the prince's name, but after I found the name Merric, I replace Kaiou with this name for the English version simply because Merric En Kuldes sounds more fitting than Kaiou En Kuldes.  
- The first scene with Lino watching the full moon on the pier is inspired by the opening movie of SIV.  
- The idea of the Incarnation of the Rune of Punishment comes from the hero's 4th level spell: 'Everlasting Mercy,' which features the headless winged figure. But the will of the Rune and the reason why it allowed the hero to live on is my own invention, loosely based on the information Leknaat gave us in the game. (A small fact about this spell is that its original name in Japanese is literally translated as 'Eternal Forgiveness,' in correspondence to the 1st level spell: 'Eternal Ordeal/ Atonement.' Actually I don't know much Japanese, but I learned this from Dark Master.)  
- When the Thai version of this chapter is posted, I get two out of three comments that mentioned the Obel soldier was just too weak and should be fired because he couldn't catch up with a boat rowed by just a boy. It's just a funny side note, though. However, I never think that an ordinary Obel soldier would be stronger than the hero, plus the hero had just had a "goodnight's rest" (or should we say hibernation, since he had been sleeping for over a month ;) ) while the rune was adjusting itself to the Forgiveness State, and returning his life energy.  
- Flare is one of my favourite characters. I first thought that she and the hero would be a nice couple, from a few scenes they were together, how she was worried about him when he used the rune's power in Obel, and the notes she put in her comment box, inviting him to listen to her mother's music box TOGETHER. But that was before I saw the scene with Lino in the night before the last battle at El-Eal, and reached the conclusion that the hero must be her lost brother, although it was just highly speculated, and I don't think Konami will ever confirm it so people can believe it one way or another. So in this chapter, Flare seemed to love him at first, but then she managed to get over it and accept the truth that they were related. You may notice that she seemed to have something she wanted to ask him as Zaron, but changed her mind and called him by his real name instead, as away of convincing herself that he was her brother. I guess I picture their relationship to be somehow similar to that of Kira and Cagalli from the anime Gundam SEED.  
- The spoken lines of Flare and Zaron at the very end comes from Japanese culture, and might be inspired by FF X-2's ending. I think it would be fitting for the hero to say that he is now home, back in his motherland, after he had left for fifteen years.  
- I guess ending the story as soon as they reach Obel is the happiest ending possible for it. I think the hero will have a hard time with his rune, as did Tir with the Souleater. Even so, I still had some unwritten scenes left in my head, like Lino drinking with the hero, or the hero talking to Millay. I may write some of these up as one-shots...but just maybe... It's just as Zaron's thoughts: only time will tell.  
- Lyrics translation to Gentle Dawn I've originally found at has been changed in some places so the meanings are closer to the original lyrics in Japanese, according to Dark Master's advice.

And here's a little something I would like to give to all readers: links for two pictures from the first and the last chapters of the story. Actually I didn't draw the first one, but I got the hero's image from the official artwork, adjusted the colours a little, and found a background that would suit my story.(And I'm using it as my wallpaper right now.)As for the second, I was inspired by the fact that Suikoden IV has no ending picture, so I took the liberty to draw this for my 'good ending.' I hope you like them. :)

www.realmfantasy. 1hwy. com / seaofdusk. jpg

www.realmfantasy. 1hwy. com / gentledawn. jpg

(Since the URLs don't come up properly, I try spacing them and see if they are understandable. If you would like to see the pictures, copy the links and remove all the space. I hope they will work that way...)


End file.
